My Little Pony: The After Life
by SILVERBRO14
Summary: A lot has happened in the two years away from equestria. Our hero explores the new world before finally settling into it again but something is terribly wrong, darkness reveals itself to the hero and causes chaos. How will he deal with it?Sequel to my MLP: New Life story.(Double updates from 8 )
1. Episode 1: Back to the new life!

**Hey guys I'm back after a while I thought about how my previous MLP story didn't have a beta reader. But since I'm gonna be smart for the sequel I'll get one! And before anyone gets confused this sequel happens after all official cannoned things! Including s4!**

* * *

**Silver POV**

* * *

It's been almost two years since I was last in equestrian and frankly I didn't enjoy my time away from it, between school and Shane and Adriana moving away it hasn't been to exciting lately. I also recently turned 19 which was a plus...I think.

I was walking towards my house at this time because I had just graduated and it was kinda dark out. My parents decided to move back in as well which I was still less than thrilled about considering how many questions they asked me about Luna Celestia and the whole "pony incident" as they called it.

_Flashback_

_"So Silver where are the girls?"_

_"I told you already they went back to Equestria to resolve some things and I stayed behind."_

_"Well sucks to be you I thought they were attached to you!" My father stated._

_"They were trust me. And it kinda does I mean I actually loved one of them, guess I have to wait a while longer."_

_"Don't worry it's only another month." My mother said trying to cheer me up._

_"Thanks mom, and I won't I just hope that things went well with all that was unresolved."_

_"I'm sure their fine! Their magical ponies for crying out loud!" I laughed for a second then nodded._

End flashback

As I approached my house I also recalled that my parents were hrowing a celebration in my honor. And the closer I got the weirder I felt because most of my life excluding my single digit time my parents were away on business trips, my dad especially. He worked for the travelers and that included sports players, especially the in the music industry.

When I finally reached the porch and opened the door nothing could prepare me for what I saw.

"Hey Silver! Happy graduation!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed to me and I saw the rest of the mane six there in my living room as well as Celestia and Luna.

"Hey everybody, wow I had no idea you guys were here!" Luna walked up to me and hugged me."Especially you!" I hugged her back and I was quickly taken away from her and was face to face with Celestia.

"Remember your promise?"

* * *

"AGH!" I had woken up from a dream." God damn these dreams. Although it did get me up today." I wasn't dreaming when I said my parents moved back.

"Good morning Silver." My mother greeted me as I walked into the kitchen."Don't worry about breakfast go join your dad at the table."

I did as I was told, I saw my dad there on his laptop typing away at something I had no clue about."Morning dad."

"Morning Silver, so I hear your graduating today." I nodded as he looked up at me."Thats good you can finally go to collage and live somewhere else like an independant child should." I chuckled at his comment. As well he joined me.

"As if! Dad you remember the ponies, we talked about this yesterday!"

"Yeah I know I was joking about that but you should at least think of the possibilities of stayi-" I shook my head before he could say more on the subject of me staying."Dedication is what usually happens AFTER the marriage but your already experiencing it."

"Thanks? Anyways do you really think moms making pancakes?" He shrugged and whispered to me.

"No idea but she thinks she can." He said quietly and we both experienced a chill down our spines as we saw my mom standing next to us."H-hello d-dear did you make the pancakes."

"You boys have no faith in my cooking so I guess not." She said, I took a whiff of the air and smelled buttermilk.

"Aw come on mom not even for my graduation?" My dad looked at me, he knew I had a good nose for food and also tried his luck but we ended up with no breakfast.

"You have to learn to trust your wife's cooking Silver, even though I'm your mother doesn't mean anything. Hell if you can't trust your own mother what do you think your wife should think?"

"Why are you guys talking about me getting married so much?"

"Silver your nineteen don't you think you should've found 'her' by now?" I shrugged."And besides remember that promise you made?"

"How in the hell did you find out about that?!" I was blushing at this point and my parents looked at me funny.

"You don't blush so don't try to fool us." She smiled evilly. I sighed laughing to myself, little did they know I wasn't faking it.

"Yeah I suck thats been established already, anyways I'm going to school see you later." I said walking out the door, and when I got out there Shane and Adriana were waiting for me.

"Hey guys, whats up?"

"You know whats up." Shane smirked.

"Shane, stop it." Adriana said tugging on his ear.

"Ow ow ow ow ow!" She was tugging him as we kept walking towards the school, and frankly wasn't letting up.

And when we got there his ear was pink, I laughed so hard at him and as Adriana walked as fast as she could to get away from us.

"Dude, you are hilarious!"

"Meh, I hate you." I kept laughing because his face was hilarious looking and the fact that it was him only made it better."So when do you plan on going back after today?"

"well I'm spending the day here and maybe next week? I really don't know. To be honest I didn't have any plans, what about you? Adriana seems more interested in you, I mean you guys might even."

"I already asked, she hasn't answered yet and I have no idea wether she likes me or hates me for it." I sighed and patted him on the back as he seemed to be getting depressed about the matter. He's liked her for awhile now and he had to move back home soon.

"Hey, remember what you said about when I used to get hung up on a girl?"

"Oh boy here we go."

"You used to tell me that I belonged to no single girl and you know what? You were actually more than right about that which actually ended up with me having a crazy group -"

"Harem."

"Shut up, of magical ponies."

"Yeah the more one thinks about it I can predict the future." I laughed again but he then kept the gimmick up."Hey I'm serious, tomorrow before you wake up your going to be greeted by a fairy in the last second of your dream. Now don't purposely try not to think about it I'm going to give you a drink that won't let you stay focused for 12 hours."

"What seriously? Thats the best you got?" I stood up and walked away. He followed me to the football field(US football). And I really don't need to go into detail about what happened right? You guys should know this by now.

After the graduation ceremony I walked home, in my normal clothes because I wasn't to keen on wearing one of those grad...robes? I don't care really they just didn't appeal to me.

As I walked home I felt the same feeling I had in my dream but this time I used my aura power to confirm that it wasn't real. I entered my house to find my dad asleep at the table, same place he was at this morning and I also went to check on my mom who was sleeping on the couch.

"Guess this is how it was before, well time to put Shane's hunch to the test." As I walked towards my room I had an eerie sense go down my spine, it felt familiar but not in the way that it was something or someone like Discord or Sombra. I passed it off and to a swig of the drink Shane had given me and immediately felt my mind racing.

I went to sleep and forgot completely about the eerie feeling I had before-hand.

* * *

_"Silver."_

_"Agh, what the hell?!"_

_"Hello there hero of Equestria."_

_"I ain't the hero of nothing, I just helped them defeat the monsters of their world. Besides I don't have my powers any more. Well except for my scythe and Aura powers."_

_"Well then even if you don't have you powers you'll still help defend them correct?"_

_"Yeah I guess. Hey why can't I see you?"_

_"Because I'm in another dimension."_

_"Oh well that makes no fucking sense." This was getting annoying."Well then at least tell me your not a fairy."_

_"I'm not a fairy."_

_"Hm...Your lying aren't you?"_

_"You told me to tell you that."_

_"Agh...you know what never mind, anyways am I going to wake up now?"_

_"Yes, see you later!"_

* * *

I woke up to find I fell out of bed, which was uncomfortable as hell.

"Silver are you awake yet? Oh." My mom asked walking in.

"Well I wasn't, anyways thanks for checking on me mom." I said getting to my feet. My mom walked away to more than likely wake my dad up.

"Silver me and your father are really proud of you-"

I looked at her, she seemed worried."And we kinda had Kevin plan a surprise for you." Kevin was my ultra genius friend who's parents taught him high grade math and stuff at the age of seven, to put it simply he's REALLY damn smart.

And if it's a "surprise" from Kevin then I pretty much expected what was about to happen.

"Well I could expect what he's got planned for me, so who'd he send?" My mom laughed for a short second then listed all the ponies he sent.

"Well he sent Celestia, Twilight, Carbon, Rose(Roseluck) and Luna!" My mom seemed incredibly cheery about them coming back to visit, or take me back that is.

"Cool it'll be good to see them again especially after so long too." My mom nodded and left smiling.

_'I haven't seen them in two years and they just got back home, I just hope they can manage staying or at least selling the house. It'd be terrible if this place was left to rot it IS the place I grew up after all.' _

After I had gotten ready I went to the living room to find the exact ponies my mom had listed sitting or wandering around the house.

"Hey guys, long time no see!" I greeted them, Luna gave me the cold shoulder while Celestia walked up and hugged me. Tia hugging me was fine but the fact Luna had given me the cold shoulder was odd out of my mind."Did I do something wrong Luna?" She didn't answer.

"Aw come on Luna I haven't seen you in so long what happened?" Celestia told me about everything that had happened over the time I was gone. I also looked towards Twilight to confirm it myself."Oh so you want my full attention? Fine what exactly do you want me to do anyways?"

She got up and kissed me as hard as she could, it lasted awhile but she pulled away for air."That's better anyways so how have you guys been? Except for the whole 'Princess Twilight' thing."

"We've been fine, Tia's gotten bored lately and really hasn't had much to do in the castle and I've been working on different types of magic!"

"Sounds awesome. So wheres Carbon?"

"Downstairs, obviously." Twilight spoke with a hint of irritation in her voice.

"Cool I wanted to talk to him about something." I said heading towards the basement door. I opened it and walked down, even though I've lived here my entire life I never understood the fact my house had a basement.

"Hey Carbon, long time no see."

"Hey...so you plan on staying here or coming back?"

"Well I'm kinda stuck with you guys from here so I'll just go back with you to make things less complicated. By the way did you pop her he question?" He nodded and lifted his finger to reveal an amethyst wedding ring."That's an odd gem for a wedding ring."

"Well it matches my girl so I'm fine. Also I'm a prince now so you can't boss me around."

"Your a prince in Equestria not here, and when your in my house I'm king so I can still boss you around!" We laughed at each other for a while then we got up and wen to the living room for me to say goodbye to my parents for the long haul.

Then I remembered that my parents haven't been home that long and I felt bad for them. I was about to leave them again after being away for eight years and only seeing me once and it WAS two years ago.

"Tia? I know we have a lot to catch up on and such especially with the...you know what. But I want to stay here with my family for a bit longer, because they just got back from being on an eight year trip and I haven't seen them since their visit two years ago.

"How long have you been back mr. and ms. Greybush?"

"Not even a week, but it's fine Silver you can come and visit us after your honeymoon!" My mom said in a cheerful voice, my dad eyed me with suspicion.

"That is, if you even have the guts to choose correct?" Luna and Tia glared at my dad then at each other when they realized I had to pick only one of them, Rose luck joined in with them and I also hadn't forgotten about ALL the others...well Rainbow and AJ that is, Whatever happened to Jane?

"Well dad you shouldn't really joke about those things correct?" Mom had knocked him out cold with a karate chop to the back of his head.

"Anyways, Silver whenever your ready to go back, we can wait its not like we're in a hurry." Luna said and Tia face-palmed, Luna wasn't in a hurry but she was.

"It's fine Silver you can go with them, plus when you come back bring me some grandkids." I had it.

"Okay lets go guys!" I said shoving them all out the door.

"Honey, do you think he'll be alright?"

"Dear he's nineteen I'm sure he'll be fine, I'm just worried he doesn't have the maturity to choose only one of them."

* * *

**Hey guys!**

**Silver: WE ARE BACK BABY!**

**Luna: Huzah!**

**Say what? Anyways guys I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my sequel to my MLP: New Life story!**


	2. Episode 2: Back to Equestria!

**Welcome back bronies and pegasisters to chapter two of MLP: New Life 2!**

**Silver: This'll be awesome!**

**Yes it will be because we get to go back to equestria! We also get to see some SilverxCelestia action! :)**

**All: YAY!**

* * *

**Luna's POV**

* * *

Silver shoved us out the door as fast as he could to get off what his parents were talking about.

"Silver?"

"Yeah what?"

"W-well I-I w-was thinking..." I couldn't get the words out as my sister seized the moment and started hugging him.

"So Silver, when do you plan on keeping your promise?" My sister said in a seductive tone of voice.

"Sister, I don't like your tone of voice could you please change it?" She looked up at me and smirked.

"What's wrong Luna? Don't you remember why we came to get him?" She smiled and kissed him. I exploded...literally I caused a small explosion sending Silver down the street a little.

"Sorry Silver!" He waved his hand showing he was still in one piece.

"Luna I can't believe you did that. Now he might favor me over you." Rose said greedily. Celestia glared at her.

"Looks like Silver's got a harem, he's always had one but now you guys are at each others throats." Carbon said hugging his wife. Twilight hugged him back happily.

"Come on princess calm down he'll choose one of you when he's ready." She said Celestia and Rose glared at her while I snuck away to go help Silver.

"Are you okay? I'm really sorry about that, I don't know what happened."

"It's fine your just unstable mentally and physically but you'll be fine. It's how I was when going to equestria for the second time, I'm glad to see your safe because I didn't see you before I left." He said kissing me on the forehead, I blushed at the sudden show of affection. But eventually I hugged him back which he put a smile on his face.

Tia noticed this but this time didn't interrupt, Roseluck did the same I didn't know why but Roseluck seemed to look like she just lost something.

"So how are we getting back home?" Silver asked and Tia then spoke in.

"Are you kidding? We're Alicorns we can teleport there!" She said and I face-palmed, we actually requested help from Silver's friend Kevin because we couldn't teleport here on our own. My sister can get a bit thick headed sometimes despite being the one who raises the sun but I guess I can't blame her.

"Yeah...I'm going to Kevin's house to go back if you don't mind." He said walking away.

"Okay fine we didn't teleport here on our own."

"I already knew that because my mom told me ahead of time, besides I may seem in a hurry but its been so long since I've been in equestria and I actually because of it have kinda become a nature freak."

"Oh well thats fine did you not enjoy nature beforehand?" My sister asked and he shook his head.

"I was fine with it but now I enjoy fresh air which you really can't find anywhere in the world anymore." He said taking in a deep breath.

"Well we should hurry then right? His house isn't that far if you want you can get a head start." I told him, he nodded and ran off towards the house.

* * *

**Silver's POV**

* * *

I ran ahead and the rest of the group were almost there already so I told Kevin opened the portal and I stepped through the portal to the world of equestria, being in the everfree forest didn't bother me either, in fact it felt nostalgic to me because it was the first place I had arrived when I first came here.

I could feel the breeze on my face as it traveled through the not so scary forest and I ran up the tallest tree near me to get a view of the surrounding area. I used my aura powers to look around at the wildlife without disturbing it, rabbits were running along the near by plains(opposite side of the forest as ponyville) and squirrels scurrying from tree to tree and some on the ground collecting nuts I even saw a majestic grey wolf napping under a lone tree that stood up in a clearing.

"Ah this is my ideal place to live." I said to myself as I once again took in the scenery and noticed I had become like fluttershy now being a nature freak, but obviously I was a bit more open about it. Then I felt an odd presence that didn't seem to be any animal, pony, changeling or even human.

"Then you should make this place your home, we wouldn't mind the company." I heard its voice and looked down to see someone about average human height in a hood.

"Who are you?" I asked glaring at the figure, this guy or girl disturbed my peace that I worked so hard to achieve and now I was going to make them pay. I lit my fists with blue flames and charged at the being.

"You can call me Fiar(fee air) and for now all I can say is that we've met before." It said even though I didn't recognize the voice, it wasn't the voice from my dreams and it wasn't any being like Discord or Sombra so I had no idea what to do. It caught my punch and threw me into the tree in which I climbed and shattered it."You've gotten reckless, if you ever want to defeat a foe like me you'll need to remember or learn to be mature and smart about your actions."

"Look buddy all I know is that you disturbed the forest and that my aura sense tells me your evil." I said charging again but this time having something up my sleeve, this time when it caught my one hand I summoned my scythe to the other and cut its arm. The blood wasn't the nyan green of a changeling or the deep red of human and pony blood, but it was purple."What are you? Tell me!"

"Heh you've also gotten arrogant, its probably because of the princesses. Look Silver you may not realize it yet but you and I are more alike than you think trust me. Come to the top of the mountain that supports canterlot castle when you think you can face me." It vanished in an instant and my scythe vanished without me de-summoning it and my energy was returned and the tree was restored.

It was as if nothing happened.

Luna and the group then found me and I decided to keep this a secret of mine, I didn't want Luna or Tia to worry."Hey Silver?"

"Yes Luna?" I turned to her as we walked.

"What happened to you anyways? We came through the portal and Twilight saw a bunch of animals running away from where you were." I cringed at the thought of such things ever happening and decided to tell her to wait till we got to the castle in case it might cause trouble to the new prince and princess.

* * *

We arrived in the now rather large town of ponyville, and I was impressed at how much its grown over two years with not only a few new buildings but with at a larger expansion on some buildings. One of the most striking features about the town was a certain music shop owned by a very familiar pony friend of mine.

I walked in the now rather large shop that was once just a small music store turned famous."Hey Shade you here?" He walked out from the back of the store.

"Silver? Long time no see!" I nodded."So how have you been?"

"Good except for a few minor difficulties when I got back here." I told him about the figure and he seemed to have gone into deep thought because his eye's never left me."You okay?"

"Yes just wondering who it might be, it could be Jane."

"The presence felt wasn't pony, changeling nor human. It felt very evil as well and its blood was purple."

"Purple?! Hold on I'll be right back." Just as he left an odd blue haired pony with purple glasses walked.

"You must be Silver, nice to meet you I'm Vinyl."

"Uh...Hi?"

Shade came out with a book and handed it to me."What your looking for should be in this book. Take it to Twilight maybe she knows what it was exactly." I nodded and left waving.

I decided not to take the book to Twilight seeing that she just got married and I didn't want to ruin anything for them. So me, Luna and Celestia went back to canterlot together.

"Hey Silver?" Tia asked I looked towards her.

"Well...I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go out for dinner when we got back to canterlot." Luna who was walking next to her was fuming when she heard this. I just chuckled at her and nodded.

"Sure that would be great, I am really hungry." I said and Tia beamed with happiness. Luna walked up to me and asked.

"What are you doing?"

"What? Look Luna it wouldn't be fair if my choice on who to marry was biased thanks to meeting you first so take it easy okay?" I told her and she made a pouty face.

While Celestia had a more mature look Luna had to be the more adorable one of the two, at least in my mind. And to back up my statement earlier my stomach growled from its emptiness. In which he blushed from and the girls giggled at me.

"Hm... Hey can we eat something now? I would rather not eat directly before we get there." I said.'_Because I might not stay for long at all.'_ I thought to myself.

"Sure! But the reason I wanted you to eat at the castle is because... well they don't exactly serve your kinda food at local diners and fast food locations." Tia said.

"And because she wanted to feed you personally. But really she isn't that good a cook." Luna said, Tia burst out angrily and I sighed, These girls really are fighting over me.

"Would you guys cut it out? I'm fine with becoming a vegan for this place, and of course you BOTH." I said to try and stop them from fighting, which worked for the time being but then I realized that once we got back to the castle I had no way of keeping my pants on my body.

* * *

We arrived at the castle later that day as the sun was starting to set.

"Um...Silver?" Luna asked cutely...Uh oh.

"Yes Luna." I said hoping she wasn't going to ask anything too embarassing.

"Where do you plan on sleeping tonight?"

"Well, I haven't thought about that. I was planning on sleeping with you two but if you don't want me to-"

"N-no, I-I mean yes. I don't mind." Luna turned beet red as gave her my upmost heart-warming smile I could. Then Tia walked up to us curious.

"Hey guys what are you doing?"

"Nothing Tia don't worry about it!"

"I have to worry about it! What if you do something to bias his decision? What if you did something to him? What if you gave him another love-potion?!" Celestia was going mad with frustration and vented it out on the both of us."But I know you met him first so if he picks you then I'll be fine with it. Besides you two make a cuter couple anyways!" She said holding back what appeared to be tears.

"Well damn I just made the princess of the sun cry." I said annoyed at myself. Luna put her hand(hoof) on my shoulder.

"Just this once because she can't be depressed if her job is to watch over the kingdom and raise the sun." Luna said.

"Your a good sister Luna, and I'm sorry if anything happens ahead of time." She nodded and I ran to catch up with the solar princess in distress.

* * *

I followed her up into her room as she was now fully crying as I saw two oddly mistakable guards talking with a green unicorn, Pinkie and the pony I heard about from Twilight Trixie."Wonder what their doing? Not the time Silver focus!" I said to myself as I ran up the white marble-like stairs. I reached the top and ran to Celestia's room.

"Tia? You here?"

"Leave me alone!" She said throwing a pillow at me, which I caught and sighed.

"Look Celestia you shouldn't be crying over this kind of stuff, plus fact that your a princess-"

"Silver what would you do if neither me nor Luna were ponies or even princesses?" I thought for a moment.

"I probably would just think your both weird."

"Exactly, no one sees past the crown and the throne." I sighed again walked up to her and kissed her.

**Warning SilverxCelestia lemon!**

"Better?" She nodded blushed as she pushed me down and kissed me back this time with her tongue. I felt something weird in her mouth.

"Are you eating my jaw-breaker woman?!" She giggled and nodded.

"I like the lemony taste."

"Oh my god you've gotta be kidding me, now there taking my candy!"

"Yes I am but you still owe me!"

"Uh-huh like hell I-" I was downed out by Celestia pulling me into another french kiss but this time without the jaw-breaker in her mouth. She wrestled her tongue against mine for a good few minutes before she pulled away for air.

"Better?" This time it was my turn to nod as she smiled."I really don't mind if you pick Luna Silver, because in all honesty she needs it more than I do." She said that last part in a serious tone...which was oddly arousing.

"I can tell from the way you know how to kiss like that."

"It actually comes naturally."

"Fuck yeah it does, and I'm Discord." I joked and Tia frowned at me.

"Want me to demonstrate again?"

"Well...maybe but not right now I think I owe Luna one for kissing you...three times? I don't think I have a very good memory." She laughed and kissed me on the cheek.

"That was four now go t my sister, you sexy boy." I nodded and went towards the door and left.

**End of Lemon*insert Troll face***

I walked around looking for Luna's room when I came across a door that had a sign on it saying "tower door A.K.A Luna's room" in vertical writing. I laughed a bit as it looked like a childs writing."Probably from when she was little." I said opening the door.

I walked up the tower stairs for about two minutes then I came across another door saying "only authorized personal past here" again in vertical writing, this time it seemed more formal writing like almost cursive writing. I opened the door to see Luna asleep on her bed and the window was open causing her to shiver under the night breeze. She looked cute when she was sleeping so I closed the window and laid down next to her and fell asleep after awhile.

* * *

**The next day(days till Final: 30) Luna POV**

* * *

I woke up very early that morning and found out that Silver was in my bed with me. I blushed intensely not realizing he was asleep."S-S-Silver w-w-what're y-y-you d-d-doing?!" I asked him then realizing he was asleep. I sighed in relief because he would think of me as being perverted and then pick my sister over me for that.

He moved a tad and I could see him."He is kinda cute when he's sleeping..." I said to myself leaning in to kiss him.

"WAKEY WAKEY LOVE-BIRDS!" I heard a voice as the door burst open making Silver jump out of the bed landing on his face.

"JANE!?"

"Yes princess?"

"Why the hell are you even here?! Weren't you elected as the new changeling queen?"

"Yes why do you think I'm here? I need a king after all." She said to me in a devious tone as Silver stood up about to protest, but was quickly bombarded by the obsessive changeling.

"Jane. Too. Tight."

"Oh sorry!" She said releasing some of her grip.

"Would you guys keep it down I just got back to sleep after doing not only my job but also Luna's." Tia said walking in with EXTREME bed hair.

"Looks like someones got a bad hair day." Jane said in devious voice as Celestia's jaw drop to the floor.

"YOUR NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE!" Both princesses said literally kicking her out the window comic-ly. Thats when I remember how hilerious this world is as I laughed my ass off at the two princesses.

"I take it back Silver! You have to pick me!"

"Well too bad Tia cause he's already slept with me!"

"But nothing happened right?" She asked and I nodded."Hah! Luna couldn't turn a guy on with her body, whereas I can turn Silver on with just my voice." She said in an arousing tone to prove her point.

"O-o-oh y-y-yeah? Well how about this?" She said shoving her body against mine.

"Good god I'm screwed."

* * *

**Lolollololol LoL! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter cause I sure as hell did!**

**Jane: I want more time in each chapter!**

**Silver: DEAL WITH IT BITCH**

**Jane: wah!**

**Luna: I hate her but that wasn't very nice.**

**Celestia:*nods***

**Silver: Sorry.**

**Anyways guys I made a cameo in this chapter so I'm out with Pinkie and Lyra!(and Carbon Legend)**


	3. Episode 3: Requirements of the king?

**AND I SAY: DON'T DROP DAT DUN DUN DUN!**

**Celestia: What?**

**Luna: My thoughts exactly.**

**Silver: DO IT DO IT DO IT!**

**Eh...no now on with this chapter!**

* * *

**Silver's POV(Days till final: 28)**

* * *

I woke up that morning feeling a LOT more than usual, to be specific? I had two princesses and a queen in bed with me."Ah fuck me and my way with ladies."I said as I heard a gasp from the doorway to see a guard standing there about to faint."Hey...okay its not that shocking what're you-?" Silver asked and shoved a sleeping Jane off his chest and looked down.

"Um..." I said as the guard stood there probably about to kill me.

"Did something happen?!" He asked in a shout.

"Hush bro, nothing happened. Besides Jane." I said pointing to the source reason I woke up hard.

"Look...uh sir, you really shouldn't be settling in right now the princesses are in a bit of a war crisis. That is Lady Celestia is anyway." I gave him an odd look and grinned which made his confused look worse. Then I started laughing when the pony started freaking out." Um sir?!"

"I'm fine, you do realize that once I'm the king there won't be any threats on this region anymore correct?" The pony nodded unsure of my words. Despite me being in school to graduate early I was also training myself in my powers and learned a new weapon style, you'll find out about that later on though.

"Silver? Who is it?" Celestia asked in a soft tired tone.

"Nothing Tia you can sleep." She smiled and plopped herself back onto the bed.

"By the way Silver your in charge of the castle while I'm here." I sighed and nodded as I signaled the guard out the door and closed it behind me.

"So soldier whats on the list for today?"

"Well you have your assignment to the royal guard, you have to make yourself known by doing something in favor of this region, and you have to proclaim love for one of the princesses...in public."

"Okay so I can do two of those things as of now. I'm right now deciding which one that way I can figure out a way to let the other off easy so they don't kill eachother."

"You ARE talking about the princesses correct?" I nodded."Hm...I was thinking you were going to pick that wench of a queen."

"Hey she may be a wench but you don't have to be so harsh after all she was partially the reason you guys aren't under the control of Discord, Sombra and Chrysalis right now." The guard cringed at my words."But I will decide on one of the princesses don't worry. I'm gonna assign myself to the royal guard today."

I went down to the courtyard to see members of the royal guard helping the rookies with there weapons and showing them how to use them."Excuse me sir are you the future king?"

"Yup and I'm a laid-back one!" I said as I was slapped back in the face by the fourth-wall.

"Alright your on position A while your partner will be at position B and your enemies are C and D you need to take down those enemies in order to advance to the next course."

"Well thats straight forward. Oh well is my partner living or training dummy?" I asked and the pony pointed to the training dummy on the other side of the courtyard, I used my Aura powers to warp behind the first target which was a real guard and held him in a sleeper hold knocking him out and warping to the next one doing the same. The one who assigned me my little 'mission' had an astonished look on his face.

"If our future king could do that we're finally going to be free of being attacked!"

"I'm not a weapon of war, despite my powers I'm only doing this for Luna and Celestia." The soldier looked down ashamed I sighed and patted his head."Its fine, whats my next job?" I know patting him on the head was weird but I couldn't hug him ruining his pride in front of the rest of his fellow brethren.

"You have to complete an obstacle course from here to ponyville in under two days."

"Boy sh-please! I could do it in one!" I was slapped once again by the fourth wall."I'll do it as soon as possible." said and started running through the obstacle course which actually had some good challenges!

The hardest part was getting back when I ran into Rainbow Dash who challenged me to a race, that I knew I would lose."So do you accept or not?!" I shook my head as I crawled under barbed wire.

"Nope I'm wondering how they got this human stuff into Equestria." I said crawling past her as she kicked me as I crawled along." Wait till I'm at the final sprint then!" She nodded and flew ahead, my encounters with Rainbow were always pretty brief if you ask me, she challenges me I win that challenge she flies away and I don't see her till the next challenge."That girl is trying to wear me down I swear. Aw well better get this course done!" I said getting myself pumped as I got out of the barbed wire and to the final sprint where Rainbow Dash was waiting.

"You ready human punk?"

"No, hey why do you challenge me?"

"It was originally Celestia's idea to see if you were physically capable but I've just grown to enjoy it! Now lets race!" She said darting off.

"Rainbow will be rainbow I suppose." I said disappearing after her.

Eventually we were neck-and-neck when we came up upon the castle and we were both pretty winded. She had her horse legs whereas I didn't have anything but my new fighting technique that boosts speed. We were also coming up on the finish, and we both kicked it into over-drive! We went so fast I went past the castle grounds and into the mountain side by accident while Rainbow and the guard laughed at my clumsyness.

"Alright get me out!" I said as I felt two being pull me out of the stone like king author and excaliber."Whoa! Chillax whoever-"

"Are you Silver Greybush future king of Equestria?" There was two of them a boy and a girl, the boy well more the man was wearing assassins creed like clothing while the girl wore a blue bikini top with an un-zipped darker ocean blue vest with jean short-shorts. The boy was the one that asked me the question.

"Yeah and whats to a cosplayer?" I asked standing up, I was roughly taller than him while the difference between me and the girl was obvious.

"I'm not cosplaying!"

"Oh yeah? Then whats with the ezio getup?" I asked then I remembered the fourth wall."Never mind, what brings-"

"Where is princess Luna?!"

"Excuse me? One you have no authority to ask and two don't interrupt me! Your actions do have concequences you know!" I said walking past the guy as he drew a sword. I side-stepped to avoid one of his attacks as his friend from before hit me with a blast of water from a trident."Forget the fight I wanna know where she hid that thing!"

The man charged me as I stood there ready to take the blow when suddenly I felt a charge from behind me and I duckand the blast hit him rather than me."You guys have terrible teamwork. I guess it can't be helped, Water Style only works well against Fire-Style and I don't use Fire-Style." I said summoning a small knife as I blocked and dodged everything.

"Where is princess Luna?!"

"Dude I told you once and I'll tell you again, you don't have the right to ask where my beloved future...wife is. Actually now I feel bad for Celestia..." They stood there and glared at me as they charged at me both at the same time. I let out an electric shock to stun them and round house kicked one and in mid-air slammed my fist into the boys chest sending them both into the same hole I was stuck in."Have fun, I know I was bored." I said bowing to my audience of a few guards and Rainbow as one came back out and struck me down with a spear to the back.

"Your a terrible king to let your guard down, Elijah will suite her better trust me you won't be in vein!"

* * *

**No POV**

* * *

Silver turned around slowly and stared into the girl before him."Impossible! I speared you through the heart!"

"Lady I never let my guard down, you did." He said grabbing the spear-like weapon and tossing it into a nearby castle collomn smashing it to the ground making the castle shake for a brief second. While the girl stood there in fear Silver brought up his hand and struck down creating a crater in the ground not only crushing the girl but nearly killing her.

"MOONLIGHT!"

"So that was her name? Its sad you know, you guys barge into this peaceful place and demand we give you the location of the currently sleeping princess!" He said looking at the boy as he was charge at and met a fist nearly inches away from his face only to be blocked by an invisible wall of power.

"I will kill you for what you did to Moonlight!"

"No you really won't." Silver said looking into the attackers eyes, he summoned a spear."I am the Reaper of Lightning, don't forget that name!"

"Oh I won't!" He said striking back with almost equel power. Silver put his scythe away and walked up to the girl to heal her and she stood up looking at him with both far and awe as the boy just scowled at him.

Silver sighed and looked up at the intruder." You realize I'm going to marry the one your looking for right?"

"Yeah thats why we came here to kill you!"

"Elijah stop! We'll wait."

"Meet me at ponyville town square tomorrow if you want to keep your precious princess."

"Actually its a bet to see if you have what it takes to beat an advanced Stylist." The boy stared at Silver in awe as said guy stood up from healing the fallen woman. Silver sensed the presence of two new beings and turned behind him to see a very sick Celestia and a very happy Luna running at him.

"Hey Silver!"

"Hey Luna whats up?" She instantly pulled him into a kiss as the boy from earlier formerly known as Elijah by the one he called Moonlight was getting angry.

"Tia gave in! She said she would be fine with whatever choice you make!"

"Now I just need you to be the same way Luna." He said as the girl hugged him as he smiled and kissed her forhead.

"Excuse me but we haven't fought yet so you can't kiss her!" Luna glared at Elijah and became angered by spite to kiss Silver once more, this time she used her tongue which drew Silver in more and more as Celestia watched painfully alongside Elijah as they saw they two. They pulled apart as Elijah tried to strike Silver down for his actions.

"You my friend will have to wait till you said. Or if Luna's calls this whole thing off we can all go home peacefully, and I don't know about you but I haven't even completed my assignments to be in the royal guard."

"Its fine Silver you don't need to after all, and about the fight thing? Silver's gonna win and thats that!" Luna said hugging him. Silver shrugged at Elijah and Moonlight had to drag his anger frozen body off the castle grounds."You better not lose."

"Luna I won't lose no matter what, I'd rather die!" Silver said standing up lifting her and running at Tia and picking her up.

He got to the top floor of the castle and threw the girls on the bed as they were both blushing.

"I'm going to take a shower, you guys can go to sleep now if you want." He said.

**Meanwhile somewhere else**

Elijah was holding a pair of binoculars and was trying to get a view of the tower the princess' and that boyfriend stayed in.

"Elijah you look like a pervert go to sleep."

"Not till I make sure he doesn't do anything to her."

"We'll kidnap her tomorrow if you want but for now just go to sleep." He sighed and looked at his companion.

"Fine."

* * *

**The next day No POV (days till final:27)**

* * *

Silver got out of bed but this time in his underwear."Those two are getting closer and closer each night. I might have to change rooms just to keep my pants on." He said to himself putting some grey sweat pants (He took tons of clothes from my world) on that went to his ankle, a blue Tee shirt and a navy blue hooded shirt over it.

He walked towards the door to head down stairs when he was greeted by the same guard from before."Morning Silver sir."

"Morning, hey whats your name anyway?"

"Derek sir."

"Just Silver, anyways I need you to head down stairs make sure the breakfast is ready cause I'm going to need to leave for ponyville soon and I'll need to leave quick." Derek nodded.

"All the preparations have been met and Celestia's medicine will be near her plate at breakfast."

"Alright once they wake up blow on this whistle alright, its an aura whistle and only specific user of aura can sense it. Meaning I'm the only one who can sense it." Silver said walking down the spiral stairs until reaching the bottom.

He walked through the empty castle as the sun came up signaling Tia was about to fall back asleep. He went around a corner and saw the two from the day before standing there in the hallway weapons drawn.

"You guys sure have balls I'll give you that, but I'm not in the fighting mood so please go to the designated spot please I will be there after breakfast." He told them as Elijah walked up and grabbed him by his unmoving collar.

"You stole her from me!"

"I didn't take her from anyone, she promised me she didn't have a lover before meeting me and I believe her. So I believe you but I believe you weren't the one for her." Silver said walking away, as Elijah tried to hold him down by his collar.

"Get back here!" He yelled.

"Guards we have intruders trying to kidnap the princesses!" Silver yelled as a large man fell down the stairs courtesy of Derek.

"How?"

"I saw you looking into the tower last night, the glare from our one light reflected off your binoculars allowing me to see you clearly. Oh well we won't get to have that fight then won't we? Or did the decoys think they fooled me?" Silver asked tugging on ones hair pulling the wig off. Silver put on a smug grin as the guards came and arrested the fakes.

He eventually got out of the castle and had pegasai guards be posted in the tower just in case. He caught the train to ponyville and headed for the fight for his life. He had only a few doubts for the guards but had full confidence if his fight as the train pulled into ponyville. What he saw never failed to amaze him as he found new buildings near the train station that were under construction only a few days ago.

He wondered around Ponyville for a bit and decided to visit Applejack for a little, then he would visit Rarity to plan something for him but thats a subject best left for later. As he walked up to Sweet Apple Acres he took note that things seemed different in a sense of both nostalgia and the mind set of maturity. H walked up to the barn to see a bucket of red paint and on the barn wall next to it he saw what appeared to be Pinkie Pie's face.

"That Pinkie is alway gettin herself into trouble. Hey there Silver!" Silver turned to the voice to see Applebloom walking up to him with a paint brush.

"Hey Applebloom, wheres your sister?"

"She's currently at Twilights castle, since Twilights away she was put in charge of the castle."

"Wheres Twilight?"

"On her honeymoon in Canterlot!" Silver smiled for his friend Carbon who just so happened to be the mares husband.

"Cool I was going to visit her but I guess I can't, give Big Mac my regards as well." He said walking away as Applebloom nodded and Silver went towards town square where his challenger awaited

* * *

**Ponyville Town Square Enemy: Elijah and Moonlight.**

* * *

Silver was walking along the path when suddenly a spear hit the ground next to him."Your aim sucks." He said looking to the top of a roof to see Moonlight standing there.

"I wasn't aiming for you I was trying to test you."

"Lady I don't need you to test me for this, now I'm going to say this once and only once; Your friend better be worth the fight because if its a death battle I'd rather die than see Luna with someone like him!" Silver said picking up the spear.

"Its a Water-Style spear, so you shouldn't be able to use it much." She said smugly.

Silver gave an annoyed sigh and threw the spear back at her activating the weapons power boost knocking her off the roof."You are all bark and no bite, you'd better damn well hope your friend is a better opponent to me than you were."

"Oh Silver I am!" Elijah said summoning a pair of swords and charging.

Silver blocked the attack with an invisible wall of power and summoned his scythe Lightning's Edge.

He held it up at his enemy."This is the Lightning-Style legendary weapon, if this is a death match then it'll be the last thing you see." Elijah stood there probably thinking to himself."Also don't abuse the fact I won't strike first, if you wanted a fight then fight me before I get bored and walk away."

"Okay then how about this? The winner has to haved either killed or KO'd his opponent and the winner get to marry Luna?" Silver sighed in annoyance but nodded in agreement."Alright then!" Elijah said charging Silver who side-stepped avoiding it.

"Your loss my friend." He said sending out an upper-cut that sent Elijah flying into the air and when he hit the ground it seemed as if he was almost at his end point.

"I'm not done yet! Aqua Lance!" He yelled and summoned an odd looking sword that had a thick lower end but the tip was as sharp as a needle. Elijah sent out a blast of high pressured water at Silver who stood there taking the damage.

The attack had created a small explosion that covered Silver entirely as Elijah grinned evilly. The smoke cleared a few moments later to reveal an impressed Silver with hardly a scratch on him as Elijah's jaw dropped and Silver cracked his knuckles and neck.

"Impressive I didn't think you had this kind of power, unfortunately I was well aware of the break-in attempt at Luna and I also know you won't give up on her until death. If you stop now you won't need to face such a fate and we can both walk away peacefully."

"NEVER! You stole her from me and I'll never forgive you!" Elijah shouted slashing the sword down cutting Silver's arm in the process.

"What a waste of power, you could have done so much with it instead of fighting an already lost battle in your favor." Silver said taking off his hooded shirt leaving his blue Tee shirt left and he de-summoned the scythe.

"You didn't even use it yet and yet you put your strongest weapon away? Whats wrong with you?!"

"I have dignity thats what, my scythe needs a worthy opponent. If you can manage to break this-" He summoned a large broad sword."Then I'll use my scythe against you. But it seems a waste to use Angel-Style on someone of your power level."

"HOW DARE YOU?!" Moonlight asked charging at Silver as Elijah did the same and Silver side-stepped the spear and blocked the sword from hitting him.

The two swords clashed as Silver looked at his sword to see an almost invisible dent in the normally never dull blade. He looked up and went for Moonlight as Elijah was recovering from the impact, she had no time to dodge the on coming blast of Fire energy.

"A Fire-Style too?! How?"

"I'm not normal like you, I have abilities you wouldn't believe." Silver said punching him in the face sending both his opponents back nearly at once. They recovered and started attacking in unison as Silver's blade got duller and duller from each block of a strike until the weapon was no longer of use to him."Thanks to you I now need to take a trip to a blacksmith, oh well its not my favorite Fire-Style weapon anyways. You did your job now you must face the Lightning Reaper." Silver said re-summoning Lightning's Edge.

"Now the real fight begins!" Elijah said as Silver vanished and Moonlight was struck down, blood gushing from her arm as Silver stood over her."YOU MONSTER!"

"I'm not the monster here, you stalk my princess, you claim to be her true lover when all you are is hopeless trash searching for someone to use, then you barge in and try to take her from me. And yet I'm the monster?!" Elijah stared at him and as the stared turned to a glare the two of them locked blades at lightning fast speeds that not even the ponies watching could keep up with their movements.

Silver wasn't having any trouble keeping up with his oppenents new speed boost but he wasn't landing any hits due to the scythe being blocked. He noticed that even his scythe was getting dull from the blocking and attacking his enemy.

"Impressive you've dulled my scythe." Silver said stopping, sending Elijah tumbling to the ground. He got back up and charged faster than ever as Silver struck the boy with half his power.

A large cloud of smoke originated from the attack and Elijah stood there in pain, unable to talk, move or even breathe for the moment as the sheer intensity of the attack froze him in his place. Silver looked at him and smiled and pointed to the HUGE crater next to the boy.

"I missed, your lucky I did as well." He said turning around as Elijah snapped and stabbed him dead in the heart, but the blade just shattered. Silver turned to his back-stabbing opponent with a glare in his eyes."Am I still the monster Elijah? Or is the monster you, do I need to show you where you belong cause if so I will gladly do so!" Silver said slashing the boy in the stomach as he fell into the crater and Silver jumped in after him."You best know to keep your word otherwise I'll kill you." Silver said picking him up and taking him to the nurse who had just arrived on schedule as he planned. He set Elijah and his friend down on the ground near the nurse.

"I'll make sure they live as you requested, but what about your injuries?" Silver turned to the nurse and smiled.

"I'm glad, and I don't know they'll heal fast so I really don't want you to worry about it just make sure those two can walk again." Silver said and the nurse looked at him as he walked over to the crater and summoning another weapon. This time they were gauntlets of a gold color."These are Earth-Style gauntlets I created them to fix any damages I might do in fights and I created it soul-ly for Equestria." He said the crater returning to flat ground as the gauntlets disappeared.

He walked back to the train station where to his surprise AppleJack was there waiting for him."So how'd it go?"

"It went a little HAYwire, but I'm fine." AJ laughed at the pun the boy made and patted him on the back.

"Well you'll have to tell me about your adventures some other time cause right now the princesses are looking for you and your pal Derek is being blamed for your absence." She said and Silver's jaw dropped, he forgot about the girls and left Derek to deal with them.

"Well catch you later AJ!" He said boarding the train on his way back to Canterlot.

* * *

**? ? ?**

* * *

A man sat in front of a screen on a velvet throne stroking his beard wierdly as he stared at the fight going on between Silver and the two challengers.

"Hm..."

"Your excellence!" A guard that looked like a pony royal guard but with black instead of gold ran in panting.

"Yes what is it? If its about the human then I'm aware."

"No sir! Its about-AGH!" a sword was driven through the ponies head as a black pony with orange and black hair stood there panting as well.

"Welcome back. How about we re-acquaint ourselves shall we?"

* * *

** Hey guys longer chapter! We also have two new OC's from a person named...Elijah X Princess Luna... That is LITERALLY his name on this site currently!**

**Silver: And you can tell by the name the reason we had our little brawl, or beat down in their case, at Ponyville.**

**And the reason you guys are seeing new days or location changes like this:**

**(Example:) The Next Day(Days Till Final: 00) **

**Is because thats the count down for the wedding! I'm a very hyped SILVERBRO indeed!**

**Luna: Who will Silver choose?**

**Celestia: Who do you prefer? Me or my Sister Luna? Please tell us because theres a voting system going on to see who Silver will marry!**

**Anyways guys yes I'm a guy and I'm out!**


	4. Episode 4: Dragon's at the peak!

**Hello there fellow Bronies and Pegasisters and welcome back to MLP: The After Life!**

**Silver: Yay! And not only that but we also got a returning OC from Dreamlightfluttershy! Welcome back Dreamlight!**

**Dreamlight: Good to be back Silver!**

**Also I probably should put this on every chapter but I'll start now: if you don't like sexual jokes, MLP, violence(sometimes gore) and possible sexual interactions please do NOT read on.**

**Also obey the rules and if your under the age of 13(I don't care otherwise) DON'T read this story!**

**Anyways guys OC's out of the way now its time for what you came here for...the next chapter duh!**

* * *

**Silver's POV (Days till final: 20)**

* * *

I woke up to find yet again the princesses in the same bed as me despite me changing my sleeping location...twice!

"God damn you girls are persistent." I said rolling out of bed. When I hit the floor I stood up and there in my face was my old friend Dreamlight you remember right? He tried to kill me when I first met him? No? Ah well you should've known.

"Morning Silver looks like I'm the one who's got you today." He said.

"Where's Derek?"

"He's got the flue and is currently in the hospital cause he somehow broke his leg." I winced hearing about the broken leg.

"Ouch sounds painful." Dreamlight nodded."So whats on todays schedule?"

"Well now that your a part of the royal guard you should be fine in the department of protecting the princesses, not that anyone could ever doubt you would die for them of course." I smirked and nodded smugly. He sighed and pointed to the paper in his hooves.

"So what are you gonna do first? There isn't a lot of time and you know you have to pick one of them." He said to me as my smug face turned into one of depression.

"Trust me you have no idea how hard it is to pick one of them when they both love me to death." I said as Dreamlight let out a sigh.

"Don't worry about that yet you can pick the day before since Rarity's making them both dresses." He said in a worried tone.

"Thats the problem, how would you feel if the one you were about to marry suddenly chose someone else over you on the last day before the official wedding?" He put his arm around my shoulder.

"I'd probably get drunk, and if I was someone like Carbon or Shade then I'd probably play videogames or music." We both laughed for a bit and Tia woke up to do her job.

'_Must be pretty stressful for her, especially since its the sun.' _Then I realized something."Hey Tia." She looked over to me when I whispered to not wake up Luna.

"Why don't you let the sun come up on its own?" I asked as she made a scared face.

"How did you know about that?!" She whispered as loud as she could.

"What you take me for an idiot? The sun can move on its own it just takes a while longer than normal. So why don't you just let it come out on its own time?"

"Cause the moon moves faster here so if I let it come up on its own time then the moon will have passed around twice before it was either in the air or fully set." I smiled at her.

"You act like I'm the crazy one when your princesses who want to marry a nineteen year old boy rather than someone of fellow royalty." I said to her as she blushed and went back to sleep. Dreamlight just stood there about to laugh his pony ass off as I glared just at him.

"You two are adorable together."

"Yeah and a guy shouldn't be talking like that now should he?"

"Like I'd care! Its true though people are fighting and arguing over which princess your gonna pick to marry!" I sighed as I put on my last needed clothing garment as I looked at myself in the mirror. A white long-sleeved trench coat down too my ankles with silver edges, a pair of baggy blue jeans a light grey tee shirt and my silver finger-less gloves.

"Whatever man." I said to him."Feels good to have these things on again my hands have been feeling naked!" I said enjoying the feeling of my favorite gloves on my hands.

"Your wearing the gloves again that must mean something." Dreamlight said in amusement.

"Nope just wanted to wear them again, cause I might never be able to wear them again...that is unless I replace all the gold with silver then it would match." I said as he laughed.

"A king that prefers silver over gold, unique and silvers a stronger structure wise where gold is a better conductor of electricity." He said in a 'as a matter of fact' tone.

"Cool although it may seem that way I'd prefer using silver weapons cause their lighter than gold by far. Alright so is there any type of crisis or anything that is going to happen or do I wait for someone like Discord to attack?"

"Well for one Discord isn't evil anymore-"

"Thats like saying you, a pony, isn't a pony anymore."

"You didn't let me finish, my dear Fluttershy turned him good again." I sighed in agreement.

"She does have a very innocent personality, is that why you like her?" He blushed.

"Well you see we aren't exactly dating or anything." He said in a sad tone.

"Well make it happen then dude!" I said to him as I heard an explosion from outside."Thats my cue, see you in a bit!" I said running towards the source of the sound waving back at him as he chuckled at me.

* * *

I approached the location of the explosion to see Elijah and Moonlight fighting some kind of robo-monster.

"What the hell are you guys doing?!" I asked them running into the fight.

"We came here to apologize and this thing started to destroy stuff!" Moonlight told me.

"Well then, I guess if it means business I could toy with it a little." I said summoning Lightnings Edge. Moonlight backed up."Now then, Elijah its time to show me how you can hold up against this thing!" I said pointing at the robot that tried to hammer me with its giant cannon arm. Elijah nodded and charged at it with his swords.

He caused a small explosion sending dust around and the robot stumbled backwards."The thing is made of solid steel, might take a lot more than a scythe to break through it."

"This isn't your normal scythe, and what the hell do you think we have Weapon-Style's for?" I asked running under the robot, slashing at its legs to immobilize it.

It fell down and I ran up its back and drove my scythe into the 'neck' in a vertical line up its neck and ripped its head clean off its robo shoulders. It finally stopped moving after that as I held my head high in comfort of the clothing.

"Good god I love these gloves." I said fiddling with my fingers as the two from the other day, should I say opponents, approached me in a depressing matter.

"We're sorry for any trouble we may have caused you sir." Moonlight said bowing and pushing Elijah's head down. I walked up to them with a smile.

"First off chins up, don't want my future subjects depressed." I said flicking their heads up."Second you shouldn't be apologizing, now I'm unaware wether your feelings for Luna developed over the time I was gone or not but its water under the high held bridge my friends, so from here on out call me by my name and don't get cocky." I said smiling at them.

"That forgiving nature of yours will probably be your kingdoms fall." Elijah said crossing his arms and I gave him a nice and well deserved uppercut right in the lower jaw.

"What the fuck did I just tell you? Don't get cocky!" I said to him."Also I have a favor to ask of you two since you both seem to have changed. I need you to act as personal guards for both me and the princesses for a while, sure I got Derek and Dreamlight but I need more fighters and Dreamlight is a fighter but doesn't kill which could get himself killed and Derek was ordered to defend meaning if the person he's protecting retreats then so will he. In short I need you two to accompany me to something."

"If its for a king with your kindness anything." Moonlight said bowing. I smiled and pointed towards the mountain that supported this place.

"Alright then, theres a being that tried to kill me when I first got back here almost a month ago and I need you two to help me investigate."

"What exactly are we "investigating"?" Elijah asked in an annoyed tone.

"Well like I said IT attacked me and what I would like you two to do is be my back up in case I can't fight it alone."

* * *

We arrived at the peek of the mountain when we heard a loud roar."Whatever that was it sounds angry and hungry!" I said summoning a Wind-Style sword.

"Why Wind-Style?" Elijah asked me.

"Cause if it breaths fire, and it probably will, I can deflect it."

We walked into a cave nearby and I saw the figure from the first day standing there(from chapter 1).

"Welcome back Silver. I didn't think you'd accept my request."

"Who the fuck are you?" Elijah asked pointing his sword at the figure, I signaled him to put it down.

"This guys mine until I'm to injured to fight alright?" He cringed but nodded and Moonlight started to look around the cave.

"I'm glad you brought more people with you for this may be more difficult than I originally thought." I raised an eyebrow at it as it removed its hood to reveal an old man.

"How could someone like you try to attack me?"

"I wasn't in my right mind, its the dragons they sent me to summon you here. I'm truly sorry if anything bad happens."

"Why the hell did you have purple blood?"

"Oh that? That was because the dragons used my body and everything in it changed." He got out a knife and cut himself."As you can see I'm a human just like you."

Moonlight and Elijah looked at me and we heard the roars again.

"How exactly do we kill them?"

"You can't, you must tame them in order to defeat them."

"And just how do we do that?" Elijah asked. The old man pointed to his weapon.

"They are very weak to water attacks so if you get their wings wet they can't fly or attack you." Elijah nodded and I signaled Moonlight to stay behind.

"But-"

"No buts, this may be more difficult than when you first fought me and it could be the end of us so if that happens I want you to take the old man to Canterlot and inform the princesses of me and Elijah." I said to her as she nodded worried.

We walked deeper and deeper into the cave and the farther in we got the hotter and dryer it got. Elijah was about to collapse when I doused him with a bit of water from my newly summoned rifle. Different Weapon-Styles have different weapons and Water-Style is a long ranged and defensive type of Style.

"How big do you think these things are?" Elijah asked.

"They could be huge and they could be the size of you but one things for sure they won't be pushovers." I replied. We went in deeper into the cave and suddenly the heat vanished."On the cave roof!" I shouted dodging a fireball launched at me. Elijah looked up and saw two dragons, one looked like it had armor made of bones with no wings.

The other one was a sky blue wyvern with four silver horns, two out of the back of its head and two coming out of its face cheeks, and its wing membranes were silver.

"**You must be the humans that old man summoned.**" The boney one asked and I charged at the wyvern.

"**Indeed they are, but before we can fight you allow us to introduce ourselves.**" The wyvern said as I stopped nearly inches away from its spear-like tail."**My name is Caelum, my accomplice here is named Draco.**"

"I heard from that old man that you two can't die." Caelum nodded.

"**We have been searching for worthy opponents like you for a long time and when we heard of your return to Equestria, we took the opportunity to face you.**"

"**And since you brought someone with you it won't be so uneven.**" Draco said, I of course laughed at them both as Caelum tilted his head while Draco seemed less than amused by my actions."**Do you not think you can defeat us even with him?**"

My laughing fit stopped."Oh boy, let me tell you both something. I could send both your asses to hell with or without help so don't get cocky!" I said shooting at them. Elijah also took action by helping me separate them.

"Divide and conquer?"

"Divide and conquer, you take Draco I'll take Caelum." Elijah nodded and we both went to fight our respective dragons.

* * *

**No POV: With Elijah**

* * *

"Where'd you go you damn dragon?" He asked as he looked around, suddenly he was hit from behind by its tail and was sent flying into a wall.

"**I thought you'd be stronger considering the future king of Equestria brought you here but I guess I was sadly mistaken.**" Draco said with a sigh as Elijah burst out slashing at him.

"You talk to much!"

"**Really? I haven't said that much.**" Draco said pondering.

"Don't ignore me!" Elijah said stabbing at the armor looking for a weak point.

"**My armor has no opening except for my breathing hole and for me to breath fire, so the only time you could possibly hit me is if I use my fire breath which I'm smart enough not to do.**" Elijah was fuming. Then he came up with an idea.

He ran along the cave walls and kicked a boulder towards Draco trying to smash him, he heard a slight crack and realized what he had to do. He repeated this process continuessly until he heard the final crack that showed it was time for the final attack. He charged up his swords and launched them at the crack as a hole opened up in the middle of the cavern.

"You were all so stupid! I thought the drakes knew, but they were also too stupid to see my plan!" The old man from before yelled holding a limp and unconscious Moonlight over his shoulder.

"Moonlight!" Elijah yelled as he saw two figures flying towards him and Draco, it was Silver and Caelum. Silver was running on the falling rocks and Caelum was flying towards Draco to pick him up.

"Caelum can you grab them both?!" He yelled and the wyvern nodded."Alright I'm going for Moonlight be careful you guys!" Silver ran up the side wall towards the man.

"What?! Impossible, no human being or pony can do that!"

"Thats cause I'm no normal human being." Silver said appearing behind him as he round house kicked him over the edge and caught Moonlight as she fell and lifted her back up.

Caelum flew out with Elijah on his back and hold Draco in his claws.

"Hey Silver I'm alive!"

"Yeah heres your girlfriend sorry if she wakes up cranky."

"Moonlight doesn't wake up cranky." Silver Caelum and Draco gasped and backed away from him."What?"

"Women ALWAYS wake up cranky at some point, meaning if she hasn't yet then when she does it'll be like fighting Nightmare Moon!" Silver yelled as Caelum and Draco fought to get behind eachother.

Moonlight woke up slowly with a yawn and suddenly started freaking out.

"Elijah?! Silver?! I thought you two were- and the- AH." She fainted after her little insanity session.

"Told you."

"You said she would wake up cranky."

"She woke up insane and fainted almost immediately after and your saying she's not gonna wanna know what happened?" Silver asked him and he looked nervously at her.

"Good point."

"By the way you and Draco are taking her home!" Silver said hoping onto Caelum's back.

"Get back here! Don't leave me here!" It was too late as Caelum had flown at his top speed out of there.

"**It probably isn't as bad as you think.**"

"Oh yeah? Her dad is literally the king of the ocean and you expect me to explain that we "Came back from the dead"?Cause from how I see it when she went unconscious you and I were already falling, I'm not sure if she saw Silver and Cielo coming towards us.

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

* * *

Silver and Caelum were almost back to the castle when Silver decided to jump off.

"**Are you crazy?!**"

"As fuck my friend!" He said hitting the mountain side and ran down it as fast as he could. Which was almost mach 2.

They both arrived at the castle and Silver was greeted by two princesses, one very worried and the other very angry... you can guess which is which.

"And where have you been!?" Celestia asked as Silver side-stepped a jump hug from Luna.

"I've been up there." He said pointing at the mountain top, Tia froze and so did Luna.

"You mean you-"

"Yup! I tamed a dragon! Say hello to Caelum!" He said pointing to the sky blue dragon as it landed behind him. Celestia and Luna looked at him in awe and shock.

"No ones ever beaten him before!" Luna said approaching Caelum.

"**Because none of them truly were fighters for the things they treasured, thats the difference. Thats how he beat me.**"

"Impressive Silver, I have a question though Ccaelum. Weren't there two of you?" Tia asked and he nodded.

"You see Tia I brought Elijah and Moonlight along with me-"

"You mean the two that tried to kill you over me?"

"Isn't that how I make friends recently? Dreamlight did it, I got into and arguement with Fern over wether he was a girl with a guys voice or a guy with a girls body. And its also how I met...I forgot his name oh yeah its how I first met my buddy Shane!" Luna and Celestia were astounded at how many people he fought then made friends with."How does that saying go? Keep your friends close and your enemies closer? I'd prefer to say make friends of foes and allies of enemies."

"That last part was for the rhyme?" Silver nodded as Luna sighed.

"Anyways its a pleasure to meet you Caelum I hope you enjoy your stay at our castle."

"**I'm sure it won't disappoint.**"

As Caelum flew off to a spot where he could take a nice long nap, Silver tried to sneak away But Luna had other ideas.

"You still owe us for leaving." She said as Silver cringed as he felt two bodies pressed against him.

"And you still have to choose one of us!"

"Silver!"

Silver darted for the castle.'_I'm sorry girls I'm no good with pressured decisions!'_ He thought as he ran through the corridors of the castle.

* * *

**Hey guys finally finished chapter 4, gimme some more!**

**Silver: Yeah!**

**Luna: Get back here!**

**Celestia: You have to pick me!**

**Anyways guys theres a poll up on my profile asking which princess Silver should marry, I personally favor Tia on this one but hey you never know right?**

**3, 2, 1, I'm out!**


	5. Chapter 5 And so it begins

**Hey dudes! Today I'm not sure if any OC's will have been sent because this chapter was started RIGHT after I finished writing chapter 4 and any OC's sent in by the time this chapter is posted will have to wait until chapter 6. Also I'd like to know if you guys would prefer me to do multi day chapters like I did in chapter 3? If you liked that better than it'll mean longer chapters but shorter story in general.**

**If you do not like: Sexual jokes and interaction, action, blood/gore, magical ponies, please do not read on**

**And before I get that started I just want to clear something out for future OC's and all OC owners that sent them in THIS story. The OC's that were in my previous story are the only ones besides Silver(And something I have planned) to use more than one Weapon-Style. And if you have any complaints then tell me cause sometimes I make weird exceptions.**

**Also something to note that every chapter up until the finale has been prewitten so if you wanted an OC in it I'm sorry.**

* * *

**Silver's POV(Days before final: 17)**

* * *

"Silver its only seventeen more days away!" Luna yelled at me.

"Yeah so what if it is?" I yelled back, the princesses and I had gotten into an argument and they were mad that I hadn't picked one of them yet.

"Well Silver take a guess. What do you need in order to have a wedding?"

"A groom and a pretty lady." They both slapped me for that one.

"Your majesties! Theres a big problem!" A guard yelled running in.

"Whats the problem?" I asked taking a drink of my coffee, which I'm still surprised they can make in Equestria.

"Well Ponyville's being assaulted by an army of changelings." I spat out my coffee on the floor.

"Changelings? I thought Jane was the queen!?"

"Yeah about that, they over threw her within weeks and now their after us." The guard said.

"What are you gonna do Silver?" Tia asked me and I thought for a moment then ran towards my closet.

"I think I've got something for the job, do you guys know why I stayed behind for two years?" They pouted and shook their heads."Its because my school had a tactician training facility! Also cause it was my parents choice."

"Tia whats a tactician?"

"Well Luna its basically someone who controls the battle field from afar and gives out strategic orders."

"Guard! Bring me these ponies immediately. I'll call Elijah and the dragons." I said pulling out a small drone out of a case along with a control pad."This is what I'll use to win us a battle!"

* * *

**Twenty minutes later: No POV**

* * *

The designated and assigned ponies were all there. Shade, Carbon and Dreamlight were them.

"Alright guys as you may or may not know in a few hours Ponyville will be surrounded by changelings. And right now your going to make sure that it doesn't happen, here are your assignments and good luck with them. I will remain contact with you through telepathy and if things go south I'll join you." He said throwing the drone into the air.

Carbon and Shade were team one, Elijah and Dreamlight were team two and a few royal guard squads took up teams three, four and five.

Shade and Carbon's mission is to create barriers to the exact calculation that Silver gave them and Dreamlight and Elijah's mission was to provide cover when needed with a sniper rifle. Silver had sent the two dragons, Draco and Cielo to Ponyville ahead of time to hide until further orders.

"Are you sure about this Silver? It is your first time as a tactician, and your not well known for your strategies." Luna said worriedly. Celestia sighed.

"She's right you know."

"I thought you two had confidence in me?"

"We do, its just this isn't exactly your strong suite." Silver gave a smug look.

"Luna the classes I took in my combat training taught me different things, this is one of them. Besides if I fail then me, Carbon, Shade, Dreamlight, Elijah and the two drakes can easily over power them."

"He's got a point Luna." Tia said patting her sister on the back.

"Carbon and Shade are you both in position?" Silver spoke into a walkie-talkie. The only ones who knew how to use them were him and Carbon so they used that to their advantage.

"Yeah Silver we're ready." Silver activated the drone and saw the enemies approaching Ponyville at an alarming rate.

"Alright team two get ready, teams three and five to positions Z and H team four, keep your position and don't let them see you." Silver said telepathically.

(**From here things are different**)

The teams moved to their destinations as fast as they could.

"Alright Shade put up the barriers while Carbon watches your back, once the barriers are up retreat back to team four's position and await further orders."

Shade used his magic to put up the barriers while a few changelings attacked them, the barriers were done in minutes and they started towards team four in town square.

"If my calculations are correct team's two and three should come in contact with enemy forces in three, two, one."

Changelings appeared from around a corner and Elijah saw them and started firing while team three fought them at close range.

"The enemy has been split up into fifteen large squads, if we're to defeat them you ALL have to make sure to follow my orders. Team four get Draco out and tell him the instructions."

Team four did as they were told and opened a large door in town hall and let Draco out.

"Remember we need to cause as little damage as possible to Ponyville itself so be careful. Team four split up, half stay's with Shade at town hall and hlaf goes with Carbon and Draco to position E."

They executed the order immediately as team four split up.

"This is team five we're in position."

"Alright you guys in a few minutes your going to come in contact with two enemy squads. only take one of them on we don't want any casualties caused by stupidity."

Team five prepared itself and as Silver said two squads came up and split up at a corner and they took the one on the right.

"Alright team two do you have a visual on any targets?"

"Negative, all targets have moved away from the north side hill and we do not have visual."

"Then move to position A and use forward assault, there should be three squads there and this will be a test of your power. Team five mobile half move to position H to intersect with the squad that team five didn't execute."

Team four mobile half moved to the position and Draco was getting angsty about the fight and let out a loud but low pitched bellow that would scare even the strongest of men.

The squad that team five didn't take ran around in fear and was eventually taken down quickly by team four mobile.

Five enemy squads remained after a whole two hours of fighting and team five was MIA while team fours stationary group got attacked and are currently boxed in by three of the five remaining squads as well the only ones left on team four mobile were two royal guards Carbon and Draco.

"Damn it! It doesn't make any sense!"

"Silver calm down their still out there fighting they need you to focus." Luna said.

"I'll go help them." Celestia said transforming into her human self putting on armor.

Silver let out a sigh."Your insane but be careful, team five is MIA if your going out there at least confirm their dead or alive(GET IT?!)."

Tia nodded and summoned a large battle axe.

"Holy cow Tia I didn't know you had one of those!" Luna said looking up at it.

"Yes I never tell anyone but I collect weapons in case of emergency." She said walking out.

"I never thought Tia would fight like this...Okay back in the game, teams three and two are you still combat ready?"

Both teams lifted their hands signaling a yes of sorts.

"Okay team two then find team four mobile and return to town square, team three find Caelum and let him out, then return to town hall and defend that position. That is your last order from the tactician, I'm going down there as well."

(**Back to normal**)

Silver ran out of the castle leaving Luna alone.

"I want armor too! I wanted to have a nice day with Silver, I guess I should've expected something like this to go wrong."

* * *

Silver ran down the mountainside and looked ahead to se Celestia running towards Ponyville.

"Can't get there in time?"

"Yeah I'm not very fast." She said almost out of breath.

"Hop on my back and I'll get us there faster." She did as she was told and he sprinted as fast as he could towards the town.

They arrived there not to long after to find Cielo retreating.

"Hey Caelum! Whats wrong?"

"**They are not normal changelings. They possess the Nightmare blood.**"

"Nightmare changelings?! I thought I got rid of them! Oh well they aren't much of a challenge if they don't use Demon so I'll be fine, Tia stay here and help Caelum I'm going to find Carbon and the others." Silver said running off.

"Oh come on! I came here cause I wanted to fight too!"

"**My injuries are nothing to worry about but he's right, these things are very dangerous and I think he just said that to keep you safe.**"

"And how would a dragon like you know that?"

"**I'm a wyvern, and its because its obvious that he cares for you.**"

"I know he does, its just. My sister met him first so I'm worried that it might bias his decision."

"**Well in this case it would be first come first serve, but I doubt he'll want to break either of your hearts. You've just got to accept it if he picks your sister and she has to accept it if its you.**"

"You know, you never know when to butt out huh?" The wyvern shook his head.

Meanwhile with Silver, Carbon, Shade, Dreamlight and Elijah.

"Dude Nightmare changelings?!" Carbon said dodging a spear thrown at him.

"Yeah and their here, so keep your guards up once we get rid of these last few squads." They all nodded and Silver summoned his scythe and took down an entire squad with one slash.

Carbon summoned a Light-Stye hammer and slammed it into the ground.

Dreamlight used his swords to attack multiple changelings at once.

Elijah also used duel swords to fight but was fighting alongside Shade who was blasting the changelings with magic.

They were done in no time as they got back together in the town square.

"You think their base camp is easy to get to?" Dreamlight asked.

"No in fact it might actually pose a challenge, or worst case scenario they can use Demon-Style, then we're fucked." Silver said and they all gave each other worried looks.

"Hey lets not get ahead of ourselves!" Carbon said.

"Yeah you shouldn't in fact you could die."

"Um... is it just me or are there two Dreamlight's?" Elijah asked pointing to one, it looked EXACTLY like Dreamlight but with a darker look to him. Then there was the same with Carbon, Shade, Elijah and even Silver.

"Oh... guys there nightmares." Silver said punching his double.

The ten of them stood to face each other.

"Only take on your double, we don't want to attack the wrong people." Shade announced and Carbon was the first to take action by swinging his hammer at his double sending him into a wall.

"My turn!" Elijah said slashing at his double.

Silver just stared his double down."You look like me but are you as strong as me?"

"I'm much stronger than you."

"Lets test that." Silver said disappearing, his double didn't have time to react as he was decapitated in an instant."Guess not." Silver said as his friends took down their doubles and looked into a group of nightmare changelings who seemed baffled by the situation."You guys didn't create these doubles?" They shook their heads.

Silver not wanting to leave the nightmares in case so he started killing the left over nightmare changelings.

Eventually they had all defeated their respective targets and they were all very tired, injured and in Carbon and Silver's case, hungry. So the remaining teams left Ponyville and Silver rebuilt as much as he could with his Earth-Style gauntlets.

"That was fucking epic!" Carbon shouted and Dreamlight nodded.

"Indeed that was an interesting battle of sorts, I like the part when we had to fight our own doubles." He said. Shade had started a conversation about different types of music and such and Silver had already left back to Canterlot.

But he obviously forgot something.

"SILVER!" Celestia shouted through the top of her lungs."Where'd he go now?"

Meanwhille...

"I fell like I forgot something...Tia! I forgot Tia!" He said running out of the castle.

"Again really? I never get to spend time with him!"

"**That's not true miss, you and your sister harass him on a normal basis. Makes you wonder how much he can really tolerate.**" Caelum said to Luna as she sighed and watched as Silver ran towards Ponyville with a large cloud of dust behind him.

"I guess your right, I have to expect the worst case scenario though. He might pick Tia over me which I can't let get to me cause she said she was fine with whoever he picked." She said with determination in her voice.

Silver was running along the desert that separates Canterlot and Ponyville when he saw Celestia with an angry face walking in his direction.

He stopped next to her not to get the dust in her face."I'm sorry Tia!"

"It's fine just don't forget next time!"

"Want me to take you back home?"

"No I'll take the train." Tia said pointing to the train station.

"If thats what you wanna do." He said walking off, he went towards his friends remembering he left them in town square.

He walked up to them and saw the mane six standing there in front of the group.

"Hey Carbon."

"Uh...Hey Twi." Carbon said bashfully.

"And the great Carbon falls." Silver said waving to the rest of them."Hey guys."

"Heya Silver! Can I plan your wedding party?!" Pinkie asked exitedly. Silver looked at the mane six and then at his friends who were all shaking their heads behind Pinkie's back.

"Sure Pinkie why not?"

"Oh thankyouthankyouthankyou! You won't be disappointed!" She said darting off to god knows where.

"So Silver wanna race?" Rainbow asked.

"No I don't I want to rest because I just fought and ran from Ponyville to Canterlot and back at my full speed." Silver replied.

"O-oh h-hi D-D-Dreamlight." Fluttershy said in a shy tone(go figure).

Silver, Shade and Carbon were behind Fluttershy signaling to him to make a move and he just shook his head.

"Hi Fluttershy, sorry about that my minds been playing tricks on me all day."

"Its fine." She said getting closer to him as his face turned rose red. Speaking of roses.

"Hey Silver!" Roseluck shouted to him. Silver froze and was about to run when Roseluck walked in front of him.

"Don't worry, I know you belong to the princesses and won't try anything... Too interesting." Silver backed away slowly."Oh come on I'm not THAT bad am I?" She asked as everyone except Fluttershy and Twilight nodded. Fluttershy being...shy and Twilight being nice to her.

"You were my constant harasser when I first came here."

"No that was Jane, I never harassed you, purposely."

"Really? Or are you lying?"

"I'm telling you the truth!"

The boys laughed at there argument and Carbon thought it would be funny to cause some trouble so he bumped into Silver purposely sending him forward but he stepped to avoid falling on Roseluck.

"Damn it Carbon!" Twilight said grabbing his ear.

"Owowowow I'm sorry!" He shouted in pain as everyone laughed at the couple.

"Well guys I'd better get back to the castle before Luna and Tia get mad at me." He said running off, they waved to him and he waved back.

* * *

**Canterlot castle**

* * *

"Where are they?!" Luna was bored out of her mind, she wasn't hungry, she didn't want to get up, and she was tired.

"I'm right here but Silver's visiting his friends in the town..."

There was an odd silence that neither enjoyed but neither wanted to break, until Tia spoke.

"Luna?"

"Yeah sis?"

"What would you do if he picks you?"

"Well I wouldn't make it in vein and I would try to make him happy as much as possible. What about you?"

"I was going to do the same. Luna what if he does pick one of us and the others not mentally prepared for it? You could turn into Nightmare Moon and god knows what'll happen to me." Luna looked at her sister.

"I'll be fine Tia, its you I'm worried about."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you say you're fine with him picking either of us but you still want his attention." The princess of the sun looked down ashamed.

"Luna I'm sorry I know I said that but, I still love hime with all my heart!" She said breaking into tears.

"Me as well I just don't know about Silver."

Silver stood there about to open the door, he heard everything and felt guilty. Both loved him but he had to choose between them, he couldn't even bring himself to open the door. But when he did he was tackled by the two of them.

"Hey girls."

"You heard didn't you?" Luna asked, he nodded.

"I did, but I don't want to break either of you-" He was drowned out by a kiss from Celestia and a tight hug from Luna.

She pulled away."Don't start alright? Just make sure you pick by the wedding day." She said kissing him again.

'_I am one lucky son of a bitch thats for sure, I just hope I make the right decision.'_ Silver thought to himself during the kiss.

"Tia its my turn!" Luna yelled pushing her away and kissing Silver, Tia smiled at her sisters confidence.

"Impressive Luna but can you turn him on?"

"Yes." Luna said rubbing her body against Silver's, he was frozen, unable to react at the moment as the two princesses smothered him with their bodies.

'_I'm also a doomed son of a bitch!'_ He thought as the two pressed their bodies harder.

* * *

**Hey everybody don't stop that party!**

**Chapter five I'm keeping it alive! As we get ever closer to this short but sweet sequels finale we wonder:**

**Who will Silver pick?!**

**What will happen to the one he doesn't?!**

**Will Fluttershy and Dreamlight ever get together?!**

**Answers? I don't know I'll answer them when I want, totally not next chapter of course, well one of them next chapter. BUT THATS IT!**

**Silver: Very arousing that ending.**

**I know, for you anyway. **

**That's about it every1 I'm out!**


	6. Episode 6: Curiosity and surprise visit!

**Welcome back readers I hope you all voted for which princess you want Silver to marry!**

**Silver: Will it r-**

**SHOOSH no spoilers! I can't have them know anything!**

**If you do not like: sexual jokes and interactions, action, blood/gore and magical ponies do NOT read on**

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Also a warning this chapter has a bunch of random skits meaning theres just going to be moments from two different perspectives(you'll see what I mean later down the chapter).**

* * *

**Canterlot castle: No POV(days till final: 13)**

* * *

Silver walked along the halls looking for the kitchen, because in all the time he was there he never made his own food and he felt lazy because of it. He felt that a king should be able to make his own food and not force poor servants to cook for him. He asked a few guards where it was and each one of them shrugged, no matter how many of them he asked they didn't seem to know. So he went and asked Luna and Celestia.

"Huh? The kitchen? I don't know, in fact I'm not even sure if we have one."

Hm... I'm not sure but it might be somewhere on the first floor. If not then I don't know."

Were their responses. He was starting to wonder where the food they were being served came from, or even if they've really been eating at all. Which would be odd.

"Excuse me your highness?" Silver turned around to see a female pony with a blue coat with a white mane and tail.

"Huh me? I'm not exactly a king or anything so please just call me Silver."

"Sorry sir, anyways, I heard from the guards that your looking for the kitchen of this castle."

"Who'd you hear it from?"

"Oh I heard it from mister Derek, him and mister Dreamlight were talking when the subject turned to you." Silver looked at her oddly, mainly because her coat and mane and tail colors didn't seem right. He passed it off cause almost everypony he met had an odd mix of colors. For instance Roseluck...back on subject.

"Oh well if you know then I'd like to know, in case your wondering why its because I really don't like being served. I've been wanting to make my own food as well because of that and I don't know where the kitchen is."

"I'll show you where it is, but first you have to tell me the REAL reason you want to cook."

"That IS the real reason." She squinted at me making me feel weird."What?"

"Your lying, I can see it in your eyes. Your doing it for the princesses aren't you?"

"I'm doing it because I get hungry sometimes and they never have enough food here, in fact I haven't eaten since breakfast this morning and the sun is already at noon." Silver also can tell what time it is by looking up at the sun, he learned that in a survival class he once took during the two year gap.

"Well if you think they never have enough food why don't you tell them?"

"Cause it wouldn't be polite so I want to make my own food, of course their meals are awesome as hell but I can never seem to eat enough. Humans are omnivorous meaning we eat vegetation and meat and sometimes even insects, its a hassle though sometimes because when we have enough of one thing our bodies need another thing and it just gets worse from there."

"Well then if you need meat." She said as we approached a large golden door."Follow me in here." She said opening the door to reveal a HUGE kitchen with tons of different tables with ingredients and such and a few tables even had different meats on them.

"WHOA!" Silver was astonished at the sight of it, everything was perfectly organized the way it needed to be and then he got an idea."Do I need to wear anything while I cook?"

"Not necessarily, why? I thought you were just going to make a sandwich?"

"Oh hell no! Whoever uses this kitchen deserves praise, one for keeping such a large area so clean, and two for their meals." Silver announced and the pony blushed."Also, why would I make a sandwich when I can make so much more? Can I ask a favor?"

"Sure thing." She said looking down.

"Can you go and ask the two princesses if they are also hungry? And if they are ask them what they'd want." The pony nodded and left.

* * *

She eventually returned.

"So are they hungry?"

"Yes, princess Luna said she would like a human food called... pizza? And princess Celestia said she would enjoy whatever you make her."

"Typical Luna, Tia made it too easy though." Silver said running to the area with the dough and such.

He started making a pizza(you SHOULD know how a pizza's made right? Oh well if you don't) and eventually finished rolling the dough and moved to grab some tomatoes.

"Hm...Guess I have to make the sauce myself then." He said summoning his Wind-Style dual blade and he threw two tomatoes into the air and sliced them up some small it looked like ooze."There we go!" He said putting the sauce on the dough and spreading it around.

"What are you making again?"

"I'm making an earth delicacy known as pizza! I'll let you be the first taste tester of my first pizza!" He said and he moved over to grab some cheeze, he spread some mozzarella over the sauce as well as some parmesan and moved towards the toppings, minus the meat of course."Now I put it in the oven for about thirty minutes and it'll be done, now I just have to make Tia's food... Hm."

"Are there any other recipes from earth that you know?" Silver shrugged.

"Most involve meat but ponies are herbivores, although there is one recipe but it isn't exactly something I think of as food."

"What's it called?"

"Its called pie but you guys already have that here, earth pie is incredibly in healthy and can get you sick sometimes. But- OOH I could make That for her!" Silver said running around the kitchen.

"I can see that we obviously can't have as much a variety as earth and humans do, I wonder what he's making now?" She asked herself as Silver ran from table to table as fast as he could trying to make some kind of dish that the only one who knew what it was, was him.

A timer went off and he stopped with a covered plate in his hands and grabbed the pizza and set it on the stove to cool down. Afterwards he looked at the plate in his hand."I really hope she likes it." Silver said worried.

"I'm sure she will."

"By the way I never asked your name did I?"

"My name is cheizoo, and if you didn't pick it up I'm your cook." Silver smiled at her.

"Then I'm sorry if I offended you earlier."

"No its fine! I can understand why you'd want to make your own food, in fact I was just like you when I was just a filly. I always wanted to make delicious food."

"And now you are, I guess you can thank the princesses for that." Silver said, she nodded in agreement."Now then time to take them their food." Silver said grabbing the pizza and walking out."Thanks for your help Cheizoo."

As Silver was walking through the castle he saw Carbon with a worried look on his face. He walked up to his friend and spoke."Hey Carbon."

"Hey Silver."

"Whats wrong."

"Um...My brother's coming to visit and I told him I was a king, so could you maybe tell him that?"

"Yeah fuck no. Does that mean he's bringing my cousin?" Carbon nodded and Silver sighed in annoyance."Damn it."

"What are we gonna do? Does your cousin know about your girlfriends?"

"He knows about everything, including about Caelum and Draco the two dragons we're currently housing."

"That's awesome that your living with dragons, but we need a plan we can't have them just wondering around like kids." They both thought for a minute or two when they heard a voice.

"HEY Carbon! Its not your real name but it fits." A man with a black T shirt jeans and black sneakers said walking up to Carbon.

"Hey Christopher. Long time no see."Carbon said to his older brother Silver got confused, then it was his turn.

"Hey Silver! Whats up cuz?" Another man wearing a dark grey scarf, a navy blue vest over a white tank top and dark grey cargo pants.

"Hello Ryan. What brings you to Equestria?"

"Well I was wondering how you were holding up all this time, I didn't get to see you during the two years you were back due to our type of work but now I can see you!" He said patting Silver on the back."So where are these beautiful princesses your parents told me about?" Ryan asked looking around.

"None of your business, could you guys get any more childish?" Silver said and Ryan glared at him for a second.

"Excuse me but who taught you about Weapon-Style's?"

"You did."

"And who gave you that scythe?"

"You did."

"And who discovered Angel and Demon Style's?"

"YOU DID! Fuck." Silver yelled and coughed immediately afterwards.

"Watch you language."

While the two cousins were having their argument Carbon and Christopher had already left the castle.

"So Carbon how've you been? Being married and all must be pretty tough."

"It's fine, it's not bad."

"Doubt it, she's got you on a leash doesn't she?" Carbon gave in and nodded whilest blushing up like a rose on his face."Well then its time I met her then, you aren't the easiest person to control."

"HEY!" Carbon yelled, his older brother laughed at him as they boarded the train to Ponyville.

* * *

"So you guys are the princesses my aunt and uncle are always talking about? I thought you'd be in your human forms." Ryan said looking at Luna and Celestia.

"We usually are but we're too tired to maintain the form today, you must be Ryan Silver's cousin, my name is Princess Celestia Solaris. And my sister over here is Luna."

"It's nice to meet you sir!"

"Nice to meet you too Luna, anyways I'll be going now Silver's got something he wants to give you two." Silver blushed at his cousins statement and pushed him out of the room."Don't get too intimate okay Silver?"

"Shut up, just go wait down stairs okay?"

"Fine I'll leave you to your fiance's."Silver's eye brow twitched and he slammed the door, Ryan sighed."Still pretty innocent I doubt he'll have the guts to do something like that, I wonder what else he's got in a place like this?" Ryan wondered and started to wander around the castle for a bit.

* * *

Christopher and Carbon arrived at Twilights castle not too long after they arrived in Ponyville, but on the way there they ran into a familiar mint colored unicorn who just so happens to be obsessed with them.

"H-h-hi I-I'm L-L-L-Lyra." The pony stuttered and Christopher looked at her and pulled Carbon away.

"Dude she's cute."

"Dude she's insane!"

"That's your opinion."

"Chris she's obsessed with humans you can't ask her out either cause you don't have a pony form yet." Carbon said and Christopher pouted and they continued to Twilight's castle.

* * *

Ryan continued to wander the castle aimlessly until he ran into one of the dragons they were housing.

"Whoa! Your incredible!"

"**Thank you human that is very kind of you.**"

"You must be Caelum correct? You realize what your name means?" The wyvern nodded and Ryan smiled." I'm glad Silver got to meet someone as awesome as a dragon but now I'm kinda jealous."

"**Don't be, Master still has to make a decision on what he wants but when it comes around he can never make that decision. It troubles me to think what might happen if he can't choose before the wedding.**" Caelum stated and Ryan nodded with a sigh.

"He isn't the decision making type when it comes to love and such, he's got his dad's look but his mom's inability to make decisions." They both laughed for a minute or two then Silver came down and walked up to them.

"I see you two are becoming friends fast."

"**Indeed Master, he has a lot to talk and tell about.**" Silver looked over his cousin who just smiled.

"Anyways Silver I wanted to test your strength. If you don't mind would you fight me?" Silver choked at the sudden gesture but regained himself soon after.

"What? You want to fight me to test me?"

"Precisely! I want to know if you've been capable of fighting someone of my power level."

"I'm more than capable!"

"Then bring it!" Ryan said lifting his hand and taunting.

"Not here dude wait till we're on flat solid ground cause if we're fighting fully we might destroy the castle."

"Eh, good point I'll wait."

* * *

Christopher made himself at home in the rather small castle that his brother now called home."Nice place Carbon, its a bit small for castle though."

"Well if you have any complaints take it up with the owner who is a princess and my wife."

"No complaints besides that this place is awesome!"

"Thank you Christopher!" Twilight said walking in.

"Hey Twi how was the meeting?"

"Rainbow was head strong about it and wanted to launch an attack. Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy and me wanted to take the more peaceful approach of forgiving them. But Pinkie couldn't make it she had to start planning Silver's wedding."

Carbon sighed, Silver wasn't there for his wedding but he planned on going to support the guy.

"Yeah it seems like ours, a bit hectic before but now its calm. And don't I enjoy the peace!" Carbon said tossing himself onto a couch.

"Hm... My little brother is married, owns a castle-"

"Is a prince!" Carbon added/interrupted.

"Yes your a prince and you have a good friend."

"Silver's crazy and awesome at the same time, but when it comes to things such as love he's more indecisive than Rarity at a designer clothing store." Twilight giggled and nodded.

"Yes but thats why the princesses like him, its also why he's going to be king."

"You realize that any council decision made under princess Celestia's rule can be overruled by the king and queens orders right?" Twilight gasped.

"Are you serious?!" She asked scared, Christopher nodded."Then what was the point in making the council in the first place?"

"Keeping order in the lower area and probably in case either the queen or king dies came to mind when she formed the council. If something were to happen in Canterlot then who would rule Equestria? Cadence can't handle something like that, she can barely manage the Crystal Empire." Christopher said and Carbon nodded.

"He has a point Twi if Silver goes then its more than likely the princesses will go down with him meaning if something were to happen..."

"I know Carbon, I know that better than anyone. Things do happen but why a fail safe like this? We may be friends but they all have different perspectives and can't agree with each other when it comes to making council decisions."

"Because she knew you'd pull through, its like you said earlier most of you take the peaceful approach, and you agreed to that right? Meaning if something happens and Rainbow agrees to whatever decision you make then what can you say?" He asked and Twilight went into thought.

"Besides I kind of agree with Twi dude, why? It doesn't seem necessary considering that all the nations are peaceful."

"Carbon where there's a population there's alway a guy who doesn't agree with another, and when that happens there is always someone who takes action. And those actions lead to fights and fights lead to battles which eventually leads to war. War is like a disease, it doesn't and won't stop spreading no matter where you go or what you do." Carbon looked down and Twilight spoke.

"I understand now but what I don't get is why she hasn't done anything about the lack of soldiers here."

"Think of it as... The Equestria version of the FBI or CIA. Don't get me wrong though those guys have guards and watch camera's everywhere, but they are formed up usually in secret and when the higher ups in their organization meet up they do it in secret." Christopher said and Carbon sighed."What?"

"If they meet up in secret then how do YOU know about it?"

"Because me and Ryan have our ways of finding stuff out that people don't want us knowing." He smirked and Carbon put his thumb and index finger at the top of his nose and sighed cause of the annoyance.

* * *

Silver and Ryan went out to the desert between Ponyville and Canterlot to have their little showdown.

"You ready Silver?"

"Hell yeah!" Silver charged him with blue fire on his hands.

"Starting off with your Aura ability? Not the best idea considering Aura works better when the user feels hurt, simply when you take damage your Aura powers increase." Ryan said jumping to the side avoiding Silver entirely.

"Fight me like you said you would." Silver said stopping.

"You know not to attack your opponent when they aren't moving, good job. You've improved some." Ryan said hitting Silver dead in the stomach sending him into the ground.

He had taken a lot from that punch, and he knew that so he summoned his scythe, but it didn't appear.'_FUCK! I forgot I took it to a blacksmith the other day!'_ He thought.

"Having problems cuz? Perhaps its about your scythe? You have been taking care of it right?" Silver cringed.

"Um... Um... No comment."

"You ruined the blade didn't you?"

"NO! Of course not! Dude I'm more responsible than that trust me!" Ryan glared at his cousin and attacked.

"Then fight me without it." He said spinning around and kicking him."If you can."

"Of course." Silver said standing up as he blocked a hit and sent one, Ryan dodged it and sent out a blast of pure white energy(Angel-Style) from his ring.

Let me, the narrator explain, Weapon-Style's have different rings that can control the element of the Style for instance if you have a Lightning-Style ring you can control lightning in your hands or blast out a pulse of energy, Ryan has mastered using rings since he doesn't like using what he dubs "bulky weapons".

Silver was sent into the air and Ryan rushed to his his and elbow dropped him into the ground. Silver pushed off the ground when he hit it avoiding another kick from Ryan as the two fought as if their lives were at stake.

"If you have better weapons use them, Lightning's Edge isn't your only weapon and you can't always use your favorites to defeat an enemy. Sometimes you have to go out of your comfort zone to win." He said drop kicking Silver from behind.

"Oh yeah?! Alright then!" Silver said summoning a bowstaff.

"Not the best weapon but okay if thats what you want to use." Ryan said jumping into the air. Silver went after him but was hit from behind by a focused blast of white energy."As well you need to learn to see through illusions."

They continued to fight a one-sided fight with Ryan being the one who's winning.

* * *

"You wanna fight?" Carbon asked as if he thought his older brother was insane

"Yeah bro! If your going to be a king then you need to learn how to fight properly, and effectively."

"Ugh fine, but don't take it easy on me."

"Oh trust me I won't, lets go to the desert thats between Ponyville and Canterlot!" Christopher said and Carbon nodded and they walked out of the castle.

"Do you think Silver and Ryan are getting along?"

"Yeah those two can't stay mad at each other their cousins. Besides I bet their having a little showdown right now."

"Is fighting all you two ever think about?"

"No we also think about girls, fighting, food, our lives we think about tons of stuff!" Carbon sighed and looked over to the mint green unicorn they saw earlier.

"Her names Lyra and she lives in town." Carbon said pointing to the pony.

"Awesome then you wouldn't mind me moving here? Thanks bro!"

"I never said you could live here!"

"You didn't say I couldn't either."

"Alright, Christopher you can't stay here. There you happy?" Christopher made a pouty face and did that sparkly eye thing."No... Okay fine you can live here."

"Awesome! Maybe I can convince Ryan that he should stay here too!" Carbons eye brow twitched."How about we put a wager on our battle?" Carbon perked up.

"Hm? What did you have in mind?" Christopher smirked, he had planned this for a while.

"How about if I beat you I get to ask one member of the council out?" Carbons interest faded.

"Excuse me? Fuck no you can't."

"Beat me and I won't."

"Damn you. Alright fine but it can't be Twilight." Christopher raised his hand in oath.

"I swear it won't be her. It'll be someone who's not taken." He said and Carbon looked at him.

"It better be." Carbon said looking over his brother who had a suspicious glint in his eyes.

* * *

**Hallo everyone I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**These next this one and the next chapter are a part of an arc I call: An Authorized Visit. ... Weird title but its basically me and CarbonLegend(the owners of Silver and Carbonninja) inserting ourselves into the story... It seems selfish but I can do it for anybody.**

**Don't forget to R&R it really does help give me motivation, and I'll see you all next chapter!**

**I'm out!**


	7. Episode 7 Visiting hours are over

**Okay change of plan readers readers, I'm doing a double update this week and I have to update early because this week... I'm leaving my home town! Also I've been starting to think that none of you are GENUINELY enjoying my story through the lack of reviews, although I actually talk to some of you guys it feels like you just followed for nothing. Now this may come off as selfish but... Any followers who have genuinely enjoyed this story so far(PLS) say so in a review cause the only ones who I keep with are, Elijah's OC owner(I'm not saying his name), Carbonlegend one of my best friends, and Dreamlightfluttershy(The owner of Dreamlight).**

**If you do not like- Ah screw it its just annoying for you to read and for me to write**

**Silver: Say what?**

**Never mind now on with the chapter! Skits are still on and the story gets you into the feels. Sorry btw.**

* * *

**Crossroads Desert between Canterlot and Ponyville: No POV(days till final: 13)**

* * *

Silver stood up for what he thought was going to be the last time in this fight between him and his older cousin, Ryan.

"Come on Silver I know you've got more power than that!"

"I don't, I forfeit."

"You can't forfeit in real life-or-death fight Silver, so I'm going to show you how to get back up and stay back up. Prop yourself on your elbows and get up slowly."

Silver got up the way he was told.

"Alright now once your up one leg in back one leg in front and keep your arms up in case you need to block." Silver fell to the ground.

"I'm too weak, I can't get back up."

"Figures why Sombra thought he could take you, and he probably could one on one but you had your allies with you. That's another way to win any fight is having back up."

* * *

Carbon stared his brother down as they approached the desert that bordered both Canterlot and Ponyville. His brother put a bet on their fight and he thought he had to win at all costs in case he stole Twilight from him, those were his thoughts though as his brother thought completely different from what Carbon expected.

"Dude I promise I won't take her, but just to make sure I put the wager up so you would fight me fully not with half your power."

"Yeah and I think it worked because I'm not going to lose."

"Yeah thats what Silver said to Ryan before that." Christopher said pointing to Silver and Ryan, Silver was still on the ground and Ryan stood there with an irritated look plastered onto his face.

"H-how? Silver never lost before!"

"That's not true and you know it." Carbon glared at his older brother who got into a fighting stance."Now its our turn to face off little brother, I hope you've gotten stronger." Carbon's face looked afraid, very afraid. Ryan was equal in power if not stronger than his brother meaning this wasn't going to be a fight for the ill-witted.

"Hey you two what's up?" Ryan asked walking up to them.

"Nothing much I was going to have a little fight with Carbon, how'd yours and Silver's go?" Ryan made a face that couldn't be described and pointed to his unconscious cousin.

"How the hell do you think?"

"I think he won. In fact so much so that he's getting up right now."

"Well the fights over cause he may have gotten up but he can't fight properly in his state."

"H-h-help." Silver said collapsing again. Ryan crossed his arms.

"Like I said. Anyways are you two gonna brawl or what?"

"Yes we are and I'm gonna make sure I win!"

* * *

**Two minutes later:**

* * *

Silver watched in awe and shock as Carbon's unconscious body was sprawled out on the ground almost lifelessly.

"HOW?!"

"Because we have tons more power than you two, also because you Silver weren't fighting at your top strength. In fact I might stick around to teach you how to use Angel-Style's healing ability!"

"Hell no! You can not stay here!"

"I'm staying for a different reason myself, who knows it might be nice having us here." Christopher said wiping a few drops of sweat off his forehead. Silver let out a sigh of annoyance.

"Your probably right, they might have use for us considering we can defeat the prince and future king. Who at the time was "invincible"." Ryan said with a sly grin on his face.

"Screw you both." Silver said picking Carbon up military style over his shoulders."Lets get him back to Twilight first. Then we can discuss your staying here."

"But of course cuz I wouldn't do anything to piss off the princesses."

"Same here. If they're princesses then who are their parents?" Silver shrugged."You mean your marrying them without there parents blessing?! Your disgraceful."

"Carbon did it as well. I don't think Luna and Tia's parents are around anymore thats why I never brought it up with them, so when we get back to Canterlot, Ryan I don't want you to say anything that could offend them at all you hear?"

"Sure sure, what if you say something though? Your a bit accident prone." Silver glared at him for a few moments then continued walking.

* * *

**Ponyville: Silver's POV**

* * *

I carried Carbon into the castle and told Christopher and Ryan to wait outside so we could hurry and go, and when I got inside the entirety of the six friends were there. They all looked at me as I laid Carbon down on a couch.

"Silver what happened?"

"Family happened, my cousin challenged me to a fight and Christopher challenged Carbon."

"Well you lost, so what does that mean for Equestria?" Rainbow asked teasingly.

"It means your all dead." I retorted and she cringed and backed down.

"U-um mister Silver can I ask you something?"

"Sure what's up?"

"C-could y-you d-d-deliver th-th-this to my friend Dreamlight?" Her voice sped up to get that last part out as I looked at the letter and nodded.

Well Silver it seems you got time to kill today correct?" I nodded, as much as I hate being bored I didn't have anything I needed to do today and was dead lost on exactly what I should do.

"Well why don't you tell us about how it was away dear? I would like to hear all about how it was when you were away the two years, especially after all thats happened on our end." Rarity said to me and I nodded and told them about all the stuff I had done whilst away from this place.

That stuff was fun but when compared to Equestria I feel more at home here than a mole in the ground. The fresh air with no slight hint of anything like gasoline, chemicals, pollution, this place was perfect if you enjoy nature. Hell its perfect for anybody who wants a new turn on life which is probably why more and more people have come here recently though the number of humans still is under a hundred maximum people. Its always nice having a friend or two sometimes but if too many humans come here I fear it will no longer be the paradise we all know it as.

Me, Christopher and Ryan left Twilight's castle pretty late, the sun was getting closer and closer to setting the longer we walked, Luna and Celestia must've taken my advice considering how slow it was going. Ryan gave me a slight nudge as we were walking.

"So who's the letter for?"

"I'm delivering it to a friend of mine from Fluttershy."

"You mean the one with a light pink mane, shy with a yellow coat?" I nodded."Cool, can you tell me who its to?" He said reaching to grab it when I backed away forcing him to fall over.

"Like hell I will." He flipped me off and Christopher laughed."Whats funny?"

"You two are funny thats what. You fight with each other but not to the extent of hating each other and you never hurt each other."

"Because we both have patience for the other and know when to stop." Ryan said with a grin.

"Yeah but sometimes he can get out of hand." I said pointing my thumb behind me to my also silver haired cousin.

He glared at me for a moment then they arrived at the train station.

"You guys wonder?" Ryan asked cupping his hands behind his head in a relaxed position.

"About what?" Christopher replied in curious tone.

"Why we're even taking the train, Silver's being followed by his fan-club and it takes less time to for me to sprint there."

"You've got a point but I'd prefer we take the train, it's kinda the only thing that keeps me from being dubbed over the top weird. That and the fact I have silver eyes."

In my family believe it or not I'm not the only one with silver hair but I'm the only one with silver eyes, Ryan has red eyes, my dad has brown eyes and my mom oddly enough has green eyes, which makes me wonder why mine are silver. Thus my name Silver.

The train ride in Ryan's perspective probably took forever because he was sometimes even more impatient than I was, and thats saying something. Christopher however enjoyed seeing the moon rise above the desert cliffs, the view WAS admittedly beautiful and even Ryan seemed to enjoy it as well.

I may be repeating myself constantly by saying this but I REALLY love it here in Equestria. Its one of those places that you enjoy and even when you leave you feel it, and when you come back the nostalgia feeling courses through your body and makes you feel as if you never left in the first place yet things feel to have changed so rapidly.'_If I could live the rest of my life here with or without becoming a king I would be happy. But... That would mean, if I had discovered Equestria by other means I probably wouldn't be able to do all this stuff, meeting Carbon, Shade, Halloween, Fern and Dreamlight and hell even Elijah.'_ My thoughts were interrupted by Ryan who let out a loud sigh that sounded of boredom.

"If your bored you can jump off and run there yourself."

"Yeah you know what? I'll do that." He said standing up

Suddenly there was an explosion and it felt like my body was getting thrown around like a rag doll and I felt an extreme sense of heat in my leg and I looked down to see blood splattered everywhere, most of it was probably mine too. I looked up to see Ryan and Christopher standing up while two figures stood before them. Ryan was knocked out in almost an instant and Chris was stabbed in the shoulder and fell to the ground.

They walked up to me and one looked at me a smiled, a sick demonic smile plastered on his face scared me, it would've for anybody. Then I heard another explosion and an intense heat sensation, I then used up all my energy to teleport us away from the blast, then I blacked out.

* * *

**Canterlot castle: No POV(Days till final: 12-7)**

* * *

Three days, three days until they found them and they were taken back to the castle, the princesses were devastated and Luna cried for the majority of the time. This occurrence ruined them, so much so that they argued about it every time they saw one another.

"Its been days Tia he's been out for too long!"

"I know Luna, but I have faith him and the other two will wake up."

Celestia had almost lost hope but Luna still clung to him as if he would wake up any second, however it wasn't until the fourth day that Ryan and Christopher showed any signs of life.

When they were fully recovered thanks to their abilities they were questioned none stop about what had happened that day at the time of them "vanishing".

"There was an explosion and screaming and Silver..." Ryan said his voice draining with each word as he nearly broke into tears the more he spoke.

"We were attacked by an unknown force, and whoever it was defeated both me and Ryan easily as if it were a mouse to a cat." Christopher said and just then Silver's wyvern, Caelum had just heard about his master's disappearance. He turned into a human sized form and walked into the room.

"But by attacking us we now know of their presence. This is something I was told by Silver to keep to myself but almost too recently I've had this strange feeling of being under someone's eye. It was aggravating not knowing who it was so I consulted master Silver about it and he said he would look into it the day before he had disappeared." Christopher looked at the drake in shock and Ryan glared at him and rushed him and pinned him to a wall.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING?!"

"Cause its like I said, I was told to keep it a secr-"

"THATS NO EXCUSE! YOU WERE TOLD TO KEEP THIS A SECRET AND NOW THE PERSON WHO GAVE YOU THAT ORDER IS GOING TO DIE!" Christopher looked down and Celestia was about to start crying.

"W-w-what? Chris tell me he's lying!" Christopher couldn't look at her, no one except for Luna knew how she was feeling right now. Her heart was on the verge of breaking and the only thing that would tip it either way was what Christopher was about to tell her.

"That's just a guess, we presume that the impact from the train crash did enough damage on its own but then he had to fight. If he's lucky he'll get out of this with his life but he won't... be all there to say the least. If I'm right then he won't survive but he's one tough ass sonofabitch I'll give him that. Also it'd take a miracle to get him back to full perfect health, and even if he wakes up it may only be temporary or he might pass out from lack of food and water."

She was happy to hear the news but she had no idea what would happen even if he did wake up, Ryan and Christopher fell before him and if he woke up and remembered everything they would not only have him back but they also might find out who there attacker was. They were lucky to be alive and if it weren't for Silver they would all be dead right now. He had used the last bit of his energy to transport them to the outskirts of Canterlot but weren't found as soon as he had hoped.

_In Silver's mind:_

_He could see and hear everything, he was almost dead and all he could do is lay there helplessly. He felt ashamed that he couldn't have done anything for the other passenger's on the train but it was too late for them. He knew he might die in vain, that he would never find his attacker, he would never tell them how he really felt. Celestia and Luna were the only things he had to live for besides his parents._

_"Hmp, but they are safe, this world may look peaceful but its just as perilous as earth is."_

_"Uh-huh! Remember me?" Silver turned around and saw a girl with long silver hair down to her waist and silver eyes just like his, wearing basically his attire but with a girls touch, a(Small) grey vest that matched his hair in color, a white tee shirt under, a grey scarf that also matched her hair color, the same silver gloves and the same blue jean pants except her's were short-shorts._

_"What the fuck? Who are you and how'd you get here?"_

_"Well I decided to visit you, you may not believe me but I'm your female counterpart!" Silver went wide eyed and jumped up._

_"WHAT?! How?"_

_"Well you know the other voice that was all angry and stuff? Well that's my dark counterpart, and the people who attacked you are your evil counterparts. Except the other you is a king and he killed his two princesses."_

_Silver's face turned to one of pure fear and disgust._

_"I know and you wanna know something? He's my dark counterparts sister." She said with a sigh._

_"That aside, can you get me out of here?" She nodded._

_"I just have to finish explaining this stuff to your comrades." Silver looked over to see Luna, Celestia, Christopher and Ryan all talking to the exact same girl he was."And done. You ready? This will hurt a LOT though so mind the pain."_

Back to normal on the sixth day.

Silver's body twitched and Celestia was sitting/sleeping next to his hospital bed and Luna slept in another chair on the other side of him, they both Luna jerked awake when she felt the bed shake. She looked up to see Silver's body now jerking itself around like crazy, she was admittedly scared by it but then. It stopped and Silver opened his eyes.

"God damn that hurt."

"SILVER!" Luna shouted jumping on him kissing him, he had just exhaled so he was suffocating. Celestia woke up and saw this, she moved p and pushed her away from him.

"If he hadn't died from the train accident and the attack you'd be the next thing to kill him!" She said and then she realized the situation and did exactly as Luna did but waited for him to get air before pulling him into and french kiss.

Ryan and Christopher ran into the room along with Carbon and Caelum, they all blushed at the sight.

"Sorry!" They all said in unison shutting the door as Silver panicked and pushed Celestia off him lightly.

"Aww."

"Sorry Tia gotta go explain." He said bursting out the door."Guys wait! It was just a kiss it's not like I could even do that in my condition."

"You realize its going to happen though right? The way those girls talked about you was like they wanted you, BAD." Ryan said in an almost serious tone that slightly frightened Silver."And he flinched, Caelum where's my money?"

Caelum handed him five gold bits."That's all I had." He said, dragons will be dragons.

"You feeling any better?" Dreamlight asked walking up to him."We heard about the nightmare creatures, and we're prepared to fight them." He said lifting his fist as Silver looked behind him to see Elijah and Moonlight, and surprisingly enough two old friends.

"Hallow! Fern! Long time guys!"

"It has been long, sorry but I recently have been out researching stuff."

"He's been researching how different people's nightmare counterparts are from the REAL thing." Fern said in a happy tone.

"You seem happy... you taking drugs?" Everyone laughed at Silver's question as Fern tried to punch Silver but he was flipped by Ryan who let out a huff as he went back to where he was standing.

"There seems to be more of us this time around and even two new Weapon-Stylists! Also I recently found something out, it may still be a hunch but. The only one who can defeat a counterpart is the person their counterparted with. Meaning I could only defeat my own counterpart." Hallow said looking down.

"Hey dude we couldn't defeat ours so your lucky." Ryan said trying to cheer him up, he smiled and looked up.

"I'm ready to fight when you are Silver." He said and everyone looked at him and he lifted a finger to himself and they all nodded, even Draco and Caelum.

"Why me? I suck as a tactitian why would you guys want me as a leader in a fight against the nightmares? I can't hold my own anymore." He said signaling to himself.

"I can heal you remember? Also the reason it's you is because we trust you, as well with the rest of us I can safely say it would fucking suck it we let our doubegangers get the best of us." Ryan said healing him."We'll follow you until death." He said bowing.

Silver froze for a second."Alright then. I'll have to use my Angel blade though cause my scythe was damaged during the other nights battle." Celestia walked out in her battle armor and Luna sulked behind in armor as well."What the hell are you two doing?"

"Well Hallow said only we can defeat our own counterparts right? So how do you think you'd get passed without us?" Celestia said with a grin summoning a double edged sword and shield, Luna got a rapier with smaller shields on her legs and arms.

"And we've been practicing too!" Luna said tossing an apple into the air and slicing it, moving fast enough for them not to even see her move.

Silver let out a sigh."You guys have no idea why I'm doing this do you?" He asked the two girls and they shook their heads."I'm doing this to protect you, and yet here you are about to go into a fight you have no business in." Celestia looked at him and giggled.

"Your the reason we're fighting as well. But that doesn't mean we're helpless you big dummy." She said flicking his nose, he sneezed and blushed while everyone looked at them and Luna smiled.

"It's nothing to worry about, I'm just letting her get closer to him because I had a major head start." She said to herself, Caelum who was standing... or sitting now because he was back to his dragon form looked down at her with a smile.

"**I see you're enjoying yourself.**"

"Yup! I'm just happy to see Silver and Tia happy!" She said with a Pinkie pie like tone. Caelum nodded and looked towards his master.

He whispered to himself."**I just hope we have enough strength to defeat them.**" He said and everyone laughed as Celestia played with Silver a little more emberassing him in front of his friends and cousin.

* * *

**Hey duds how was it? Review worthy? No? Oh well.**

**Silver: This is going to be fucking awesome!**

**Yup! I'm good at writing action as well so I hope you guys enjoy don't forget to R&R and I'm out!**


	8. Episode 8 Darkness rises

Arc prologue: They were defeated, they had lost most of what they loved and Equestria had been laid to a wasteland with monsters and death itself, yet they kept on fighting. The dragons were dead and only four remained conscious against all odds. It was them against four of the strongest foes they have ever and will ever face. Will they fall to the evil beings or will they succeed in their quest? God only knows.

* * *

**No POV(Days till final: postponed) Chapter 8: Darkness rises!**

* * *

Silver and the others were discussing a strategy to defeat their enemies in Canterlot castle's dungeon.

"That's a good idea but we don't know how they'll retaliate." Silver said to Caelum's idea of him Elijah and Draco approaching

"We should just rush them, cause they probably know about everything, even the fact we're coming." Christopher said and Carbon nodded.

"They knew you guys would be on that train too, I'm thinking they thought I was on as well." Carbon said and Silver nodded.

"All good idea's but like Christopher said we should just get them, hit em hard and fast." Silver said pinching his chin."Alright that's what we're doing so everyone prepare yourselves for the fight of your lives!"

They recently found out these Nightmare versions of themselves had made their home in the old castle of the twin sisters and Silver decided since they knew their enemies location they might as well train to beat them, after all they not even Ryan and Christopher stood a chance back in the train. Although it might've just been the train crashing that did most of the damage enabling them to fight properly.

The next few days had nothing but training in store for the group and after three days of full on training they took a rest to regain their strength on the fourth day of training. Two more days, thats when the wedding should've been, but thanks to this new enemy the two princesses couldn't even ask Silver about it. Not after the train crash, especially Luna who had lost hope in him even though Celestia held on she didn't and nearly let go entirely and she was ashamed because of that.

Ryan and Christopher branched off to train alone, Silver, Carbon, Elijah and Dreamlight had worked together to train and Fern and Halloween had used Hallow's magic to activate something in them called "Second Boost" That raised their strength and abilities, in fact Hallow found it necessary to use it on everybody including the two princesses. Silver told Shade about this incident and he told him about the possibility of them not coming back.

"I'm still not so sure about this." Luna said in an uneasy tone as they walked through the everfree forest.

"I know Luna that's because its this place, as well we have no idea what our other counterparts are like. Yours may might be scary and Tia's might resemble darkness itself, mine would probably be leading them all." Silver said and the more he spoke the more unsure he was of his own plan.

"**Master there's nothing to worry about for now. We've got a few royal guard squads just in case, and me and Draco plus your cousin and Carbon's brother.**"

"Thanks Caelum, but I don't think it's going to be very easy."

"I've fought them before, I even fought your counterpart, but no matter who I faced wether it was mine or Fern's I couldn't beat them." Hallow said, Fern walked up to us holding two iron pipes in his hands.

"Aren't those heavy?" Carbon asked him. Fern shook his head and twirled one in his hand then both in his hands and Carbon looked at him in amazement.

"It's nothing to be impressed about, these are my usual weapons." Hallow smiled at his best friend.

"So, what's your weapon Hallow?"

"Me? Well I use this." He said summoning a 8 foot tall gravestone shaped like a cross.

"And how is that a weapon?"

"I use it as a hammer as well it can do this." He said pulling on one end, and pulled out a large 7 foot broadsword.

"Whoa that's sick. Also how do you fight people who are shorter than you if your that tall?"

"It gets complicated sometimes but I try to manage." He said rubbing the back of his head.

"Guys were here, get ready." Ryan said in the front of the group.

They arrived at the castle and its look wasn't its normal one, it looked demonic for a castle.

"Right everyone in position. Christopher and Ryan do your thing." Silver said signaling everyone back, the two men stood at the door of the castle.

Ryan cracked his knuckles as Christopher pulled his fist back and let out an intense punch that sent the door into the castle, but it was broken in half by a large sword.

"So you've finally come back Halloween? I didn't think you had the guts." He looked just like Hallow but instead of black and orange hair and fire orange eyes he had black and red hair with full blood red eyes with no pupils, just an endless red.

"Who the fuck are you?" Ryan asked looking at the thing before him with curiosity.

'_Wait, he's not scared of me?! How?! He should be trembling in fear!'_

"Well? Out with it."

"I'm going to kill you."

"No your not because I still don't know your name." On name Ryan jumped him and held him down by his arm as the man before them screamed in agony, very VERY girly screams were the result of Ryan's torture.

"Well that's one down how many more are there?" Hallow stared at Ryan who effortlessly defeated his double.

"That was my counterpart. How?"

"Well you see its a mixture of confusion and ass whooping. I confuse them and then kick their ass to hell."

"That's a weird way of fighting."

"Yeah but it works and preserves strength for the real fight."

"Big mistake." The person from before said standing up.'_He may have gotten the jump on me but this time he won't.' _He thought and charged. Ryan lifted his hand and sent out a blast of blue energy.

"And that Silver is what I call Aura-Style."

"You are really weird, at least when I created one I used thinking and creativity to make it, you not so much."

The guy stood up again."My name is **Horror!"** The he shouted and disappeared.

"I wonder if Hallow's theory is correct and he has to defeat it."

"I will stay and destroy him, I owe him for a while ago."

"Right then everyone lets move!" Silver said and everybody ran into the castle.

"**Your very brave for letting your only hope of defeating me go that easily Halloween, remember when we last fought?**"

"Yes but now is different, much different."

"**Then let us fight**."

* * *

Silver and the rest had split up into two groups, one group had Silver, Elijah, Carbon, Dreamlight and Caelum. While the other group had Fern, Draco, Celestia, Luna and Christopher, Ryan went it solo because he thought "it would be more badass" in his exact words. Silver was against it but his cousin could handle himself as well they would then have even groups of five each which would be better that way the teams could be balanced.

Celestia and Luna were against it because they would be separated from Silver but they eventually gave in...being Christopher and Draco dragging the two along. Silver was given a pat on the back by Carbon and he said.

"Once they get that attached its going to be nearly impossible to get them off."

"Oh shut up, like you'd know from what I hear from Rainbow and AJ you were the one attached to Twilight." Carbon cringed at Silver's retort and he backed away slowly.

"If only they were more mature."

"Say's you, the one who tried to raid the castle, twice just to get princess Luna." Dreamlight said to Elijah who like Carbon backed up.

"**Master I sense them.**" Caelum said in his dragon form(the castle is huge okay?).

"Alright then. Lets go get them." Carbon said rushing ahead but was punched backwards by a figure about his height. He looked exactly the same as Carbon except he looked like he was dressed in some odd clothing it looked like a typical goth clothing but it was slightly green.

"Why hello there my friends, if your looking to get passed here your going to have to kill me." It said in a scrunchy and faded voice.

"Let them through Fever, I want to meet my own counterpart." Another voice said. The one referred to as "Fever" backed down."So you must be Silver, Carboninja, Dreamlight... and who's this guy?"

"My name is Elijah you dumbass!" Elijah said charging.

"You chill okay? We haven't even introduced ourselves yet. The one who I just referred to is named CabinFever, my name is Black, but you can call me King Black, that guy over there is Darklight, and of course this is Ezio(not AC)."

"Those are some very interesting names you got there." Silver said and Black glared at him.

"Heh like hell I'm calling you a king you bastard." Carbon said smirking.

"You'd better back off you little shit!" CabinFever said and Carbon's smirk just grew.

"Fever don't give him the chance to belittle you like that, it makes you look weak." The one known as Darklight said.

"**I for one know you don't have enough power to defeat me.**"

"Of course you must be the ancient Sky dragon Caelum. Well then let me introduce you to MY dragon, Nimbus the dragon of the black cloud." Suddenly the wall behind his throne was blown to bits and there stood a black dragon with blue stripes(if you want more specific look up Fairy Tail Acnologia.).

"**Hmph, no black cloud can conquer the sky itself.**"

"But my dear your not the sky itself. Nimbus, take care of our guests would you?" The beast nodded and charged at Caelum knocking him out of the castle and into the Everfree forest.

"CAELUM! I'll kill you!" Silver shouted as he was confronted by the large beast. Carbon activated his pegasis wings and Caelum flew back.

"**Your going down!"**

* * *

**Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**Silver: Lets kick his ass!**

**Caelum: YEAH!**

**Come on guys if your mad about the wedding, you should know by now its not one of MY stories if there isn't any action!**

**Next chapter: VS The Dark Cloud Dragon!**

**See you then!**


	9. Episode 9: VS the Dark Cloud dragon!

**Welcome back, I thought you left? No you want more? Okay then. Now for the next chapter!(Also take note that each chapter will be a fight to extend the Arc and story as much as possible.) Also I have to thank you guys for the reviews last update(ASSHOLE's!) for confirming that you followed the story and thank you who actually reviewed.**

**Anyways something you should all know is these last few chapters of the arc are really short, 1k-2k words to be exact. My apologies but I want to extend the arc and longer chapters would confuse things and didn't feel right to me but you all will enjoy it I promise(And if you don't your loss). Double updates for days!**

* * *

Chapter 9: VS The Dark Cloud Dragon!

* * *

Nimbus flew up into the sky as Caelum followed it. Silver and Elijah stayed on the ground a Dreamlight and Carbon since they were pegasi could fly up and help.

"Well then it seems its just you two now, but. How long will you last before your friends get here? As well how do you think the other part of your little group is holding up?" Black said, he was wearing a black trench coat to his ankles, black pants and a dark red shirt with black gloves.

"I think, their fine and so much so that I have perfect faith in Caelum, Carbon and Dreamlight." Silver said.

Up in the sky Carbon and Dreamlight were having a hard time keeping up with the two dragons as they were going so fast they blew air behind them.

"Lets leave Caelum to this, I think he'd want it that way." Carbon said and Dreamlight gave him a look.

"Are you guys giving up on him?" Silver said running below them. Carbon shook his head and jerked his thumb at Dreamlight.

"No but he was, I gave him a look too."

"That couldn't be anymore of a lie." Dreamlight said summoning his katanas. Carbon summoned his spear and Silver brought out his Fire-Style broad sword.

"Oh well you two lets go!" They all charged at the location of the two dragons, Caelum had been thrown into the ground and was pinned as Nimbus let out a bellowing roar that shook the entire area.

Caelum moved his head left and right to avoid black fire balls that Nimbus had been launching at him. Silver ran up Nimbus' tail and slashed at his back but saw no result in his efforts. Drealight took the lower approach and attacked from underneath, doing something but not enough meanwhile Carbon was preparing to launch a blast of air at his opponent.

He sent out the attack and it was strong enough to move Nimbus off of Caelum and the two dragons fought once again this time Caelum having the upper hand as Nimbus fell over and Silver once again assaulted the dragon but this time by his head using his Wind-Style dual blades to hover. He was knocked out of the sky and Nimbus roared as Dreamlight and Carbon covered their ears as the noise was so loud it knocked Silver unconscious.

Back at the castle Black was debating with Elijah on who would win as he was fighting Ezio, his dark counterpart.

"You really are something to have kept up with Ezio, he's one of the fastest besides me and Fever who can move that fast yet you seem to be able to keep up with him!" He said and started laughing(Evil laugh).

Elijah was thrown into a wall as he looked at Ezio, he wore all black(imagine Ezio with only black) and had claws as sharp as blades."You have no chance against me."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes in fact you won't last much longer." Suddenly a spear flew in out of nowhere and went right through Ezio's left arm."Impressive shot, it won't help you though." He said and Moonlight landed right in front of Elijah with another spear ready.

"Moonlight! Get the fuck out of here!"

"No way Elijah! You can't beat someone like this on your own!" Elijah stood up and summoned a spear as well.

"Hmph, pathetic humans."

* * *

The battle between dragons was once again taken to the skies as Caelum, Silver, Carbon and Dreamlight struggled to take the dragon down.

"**RRRRRAAAAAAAAHHHH!"** Nimbus screeched and Silver jumped off of Caelum's back and onto Nimbus.

"Silver here!" Carbon threw a gun towards him.

"So this must be Hurricanes blaster, time to test you out!" Silver said running towards the head.

He latched on and unloaded onto the monsters head. Nimbus roared in pain and tried to shake him off but couldn't and Silver didn't let go until he ran out of ammo which took a while. Then Caelum went in and finished the job with a breath of fire.

Black looked to the sky to see his dragon falling towards the ground at a rapid pace. He ran towards it and then saw the flame Caelum had released as Nimbus burned under him. Caelum landed on top of the scorched dragon and let out a triumphant roar. Cabinfever, Darklight and Ezio looked at their leader.

"Fever go tell the others, show no mercy they don't deserve it." He said and Cabinfever started running but Carbon flew in front of him and punched him back.

"I don't think so you little shit." Carbon said snickering."Um... was that supposed to happen?"

"**I shall not be defeated by some Wyvern!" **Nimbus roared and Caelum put his wings back and prepared to fight once more.

Caelum was about to let out a breath of fire when suddenly a blade appeared through his throat killing him nearly instantly. Dreamlight looked down in horror as he saw Silver's dragon fall to the hands of the evil man. Silver stood there, unable to speak.

"Now lets see how you handle him! Without your pathetic dragon!" Silver charged at Nimbus much to Blacks surprise, Silver was holding in his hand a double edged sword with a white blade with angel wings carved into it.

"I'm going to kill your dragon, then I'm going to kill you!" Silver said and Black looked at the sword in horror.

Silver ran up Nimbus' spine and jumped towards his head, Nimbus was about to let out a roar when he was met with a blade to his eye. Silver latched on and pulled the blade out and engaged the beasts face with everything he had. Nimbus was shaken to say the least as he stumbled backwards as Silver never gave him the chance to retaliate or defend. The dragon was now bowing its head in defeat as Silver continued to assault it with the sword and ladned on the ground and jumped for its heart, Black noticed this and jumped as well to stop him but was met with a fist mid air.

Silver, losing his momentum threw the sword at his chest. It was a direct hit as the dragon fell to the ground and Silver dashed for the sword and chopped the beasts head off. It was done, the monster was slain and Silver was victorious, Silver walked up to Caelum's body and kneeled.

"You won't be in vane my friend." He said and pet the dragon for the last time and stood up to face his new opponent.

"You killed him... I won't let you walk away from this alive! Even if it means killing myself I won't let you go back to your life!"

"Its not your decision to make."

"SHUT UP! I WILL kill you and I WILL kill all of your friends!"

* * *

Meanwhile Celestia and Luna were holding up against their doubles just fine.

"So this is princess Luna's power eh?"

"Yeah and I'm not giving it back. You caused me so much pain and suffering, you nearly killed my sister and my friends and you also almost kill me entirely. I'm going to end you, Nightmare Moon."

Celestia was more evenly matched with her double and took her on with strength.

"I never told you my name did I?"

"Yeah well I don't want to know!" Celestia said to her double who had just gained the upper hand.

"I'll tell you anyways, My name is Infernia. Friends call me Nia but you can call me the one that took your life."

* * *

Hallow fell to his knees and saw his opponent lying dead on the ground and he yelled in triumph, he stared at the body and felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey buddy, you really think they need us now?" Fern asked and Hallow shook his head.

"No but I would like to be here just in case they do." He said sighing a little.

"Alright your choice, but it's your funeral."

"Ah shut up. Your double wasn't as strong as the others."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Fern asked in annoyance.

"Nothing Fern, lets just get out of here." Hallow said

* * *

Ryan was met with a more difficult foe than the rest of them.

"The names Ryos(ree oh z). You must be the esteemed fighter Ryan I've been hearing about, I couldn't meet you on the train tracks due to your cousin getting in the way but I can assume it would have been pretty one-sided. But now I can fight you and your full power!" He yelled and started laughing maniacly.

"Dude your freaky as fuck." Ryan said tilting his head.

"I know but what makes me stronger than you is I'm not afraid to deliver the final blow." He said laughing slightly, Ryan just shrugged.

"Huh yeah fucking right, I'm not gonna let some cheep knock-off get the best of Ryan Greybush."

"You seem to misunderstand, my orders are to kill you at all costs meaning it doesn't matter if you win or lose. You knock me out there's no way your getting out of this cavern alive cause the way you came through is now blocked off by more than 50 feet of cold hard stone. As well I've got this place rigged! So all I need to do is press this button... what the fuck?! Where's the fucking remote?!" He asked looking for it, Ryan held it up and smiled.

"Oh you mean this? Oops it seems I dropped it into that pit of lava by accident. Oh well."

"Then I'll just have to kill you by normal means!" Ryos said charging.

* * *

**What's next? Will our heroes win? Will they fall? Will I ever get a real social l-HEY! That was a fucking pain in the ass, also readers the reason theres no gore is because there hasn't been a REAL opportunity for it.**** I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter of MLP: The After Life!**

**Also I'd like to point something out since I was asked this IRL by a friend who likes MLP, the reason I stray away from the mane six is so I can do what I want with the story more easily rather than having already planned out and created characters that have personality. I'm not saying that OC's don't which is why I accept OC's for this story in the first place is to get as far away from them as possible.**

**For instance during MLP: New life this story's prequel, I had Silver paired up with Rainbow, AJ(Sort of), Roseluck, Jane(An OC), Luna and I may have forgotten others and it kinda made it harder writing sentences with AJ and Rainbow trying to get with Silver and trust me it was odd for me. In the end they both became OOC's and that is what I've been trying to avoid especially when it comes to MLP, the reason I like the show is characters and by changing the characters I'd be giving myself writers block(Which isn't good for anybody). **

**Anyways I'm done talking.**

**Next chapter: A Celestial Princess' RAGE!**

**See you then!**


	10. Episode 10: Celestial rage!

**Chapter 10: Celestial RAGE!**

* * *

Celestia and Luna, Christopher and Draco. They were split up at one point in time, not able to get back together(LoL). Now they have to face their evil counterparts but will they succeed and walk away alive? No one will know until it happens.

Celestia charged at her opponent who was currently dazed from behind punched earlier(Its like a FINISH HER moment from mortal combat). Her fight's been going on for a while now and she had almost defeated her own counterpart.

Luna was having trouble with hers, after all she and her counterpart were once the same body. This also meant that Moon had the advantage over her due to knowing everything about her yet Luna knew so little about her opposite self.

"Princess Luna I thought you wouldn't stand a chance and here we are. You should've known better than to attack me." Nightmare Moon said in a triumphant tone.

"I knew better, yet I did and I have no regrets in doing so."

"Hmm? No regrets in what? In losing me? In defeat? What don't you have regrets about?"

"I have no regret of challenging you, I'm not scared of you anymore Nightmare Moon. I'm passed that."

"Your past it are you? Well then I might just have to change that!" She said shrouding Luna in a dark blue mist and she suffocated. Celestia finished of her counterpart, Infernia who did pose a challenge but not enough to beat her.

She looked over to Luna to see her suffocating in the same blue mist that shrouded her when she became Nightmare Moon. She clenched her teeth and ran at Moon who wasn't looking and didn't expect the incoming punch that hit her directly in the nose when she turned around to face Celestia.

"Let her go!"

"Oh, you want her back? Then you'll have to beat me for her." She said creating a bubble around Luna."If I win then Luna dies, if you win then, well that isn't going to happen."

"If I win YOU die!" Celestia said charging at her. She ducked from a punch and hit her in the gut sending her back a few steps.

She retaliated with a bash from her shield knocking Moon down as she brought down her sword and missed as the nightmare queen rolled along the floor to avoid getting hit, then she stood up to face her.

"Impressive princess of the sun, but you couldn't defeat me without the elements of harmony what makes you think you can defeat me now?"

"You may or may not know this but a few days after you attacked Silver was the day one of us was going to be married." Nightmare Moon gasped and that left an opening for Tia to jab her in the arm as her blood spewed out from the gash.

She screamed in agony and stood back up healing herself. She was a little wobbly but she took a more offensive approach and grabbed Luna's rapier. She dashed to get behind Celestia who blocked a stab with her shield and sliced her leg, Nightmare Moon fell over and screamed even more and Celestia stood over her.

"No. Please!"

"You cause EVERYONE too much trouble Nightmare Moon, here you meet your permanent end." She said driving her sword through the mare on the moons skull. Luna looked at her sister gratefully as now the bubble barrier was undone.

"You two seem to be enjoying yourselves. Or did you forget about me?" Infernia said standing up.

"You were defeated Infernia give up." Luna said and the blood red mare shook her head, her mane and tail were red and orange like fire and her coat was a dark red-ish color.

"You determined that Celestia, I shall-" Luna dashed at her decapitating her in an instant.

Celestia chuckled at her little sister.

"So violent!"

"I hate it when people like her get back up." She said sheathing her rapier, Celestia sheathed her sword and put her shield on her back.

"I don't know about you Luna but I'm tired." Tia said passing out, Luna did the same.

* * *

Ryan was being pummeled by his counterpart as Ryos didn't let up even half a second, he was hit into a wall and put his arms up to block an incoming blast of energy.

"It seems that if you don't have the strength to beat me, none of your friends will either."

"We'll see." Ryan said dodging giving him enough time to let out a blast of white energy."I also see why you have the upper hand."

"Oh? And how's that?"

"Your using Demon-Style to my Angel-Style." He said switching his Angel-Style sword for Fire-Style brass knuckles."Now you don't have the advantage over me."

"Yes but now your reallying on your physical strength rather than power-" He wasn't able to finish as Ryan hit him with a large blast of the same magma he was going to have been killed by."Oh well. You realize neither of us is going to make it out of here right?" Ryan stood still and closed his eyes, and nodded."Excellent! So are you going to fight?"

Ryan charged him with all the strength he had left in him and sent him through the 50 foot wall of stone nearly breaking it entirely killing Ryos nearaly instantly.

"I'm not someone you want to play around with fool." He said collapsing, he almost fell into the molten magma but his hand was grabbed by none other than Christopher who smiled.

"Where's Draco?"

"He's currently heading back towards the princesses. I defeated my counterpart and it looks like you defeated yours." He said looking over to Ryos who's head was smashed on the ground and then. They heard a roar.

"And who might that be?"

"Oh no, its Dragomere."

"Who?"

"Draco's counterpart, and the most dangerous of the counterparts besides Nimbus, Ryos and Black." Christopher said as a dragon appeared behind them three times the size of Draco and almost twice the size of Nimbus. Draco ran in and tackled his large opponent

"**HUMANS! Get out of here! Tell Elijah I'm sorry!**" He yelled and the two ran out and the cave collapsed as Draco used a plasma like fire to destroy the walls bringing both him, and Dragomere down.

"Did he just?" Ryan said with a shocked face. Christopher nodded and they both stood up and walked towards the princesses but passed out when they got there.

The only ones left were Elijah, Carbon, Dreamlight and Silver. They were the last hope. They had to defeat Black and his minions.

* * *

**Hey hope you enjoyed this chapter I'm going to make short A/N's from now on.**

**Next chapter: Fight on! God-Style!**


	11. Episode 11: FIGHT ON! God-Style!

**Chapter 11: Fight on! God-Style's!**

* * *

**No POV(Days till final: 3)**

* * *

Four enemies left to fight, four heroes left to fight them. The final battle draws nearer and nearer as Silver and the others approach the center of the castle(Their locations changed).

"Master, I suggest we activate the device."

"You make it sound like a dirty trick Fever, yet its not. We will destroy Equestria and rule over its ruins." Ezio said and Black huffed, Darklight looked at him with worry.

"I think Fever's right we should activate it now so the human can't stop it." Darklight said and Black snapped and pushed him against the wall with a hand made of shadows and grabbed his neck.

"Are you saying we don't have the strength to defeat a few ponies and humans?!" Darklight shook his head as he was released."Then we shall defeat these pathetic humans and we WILL rule Equestria."

Silver, Carbon and Dreamlight approached the castle's center and met up with Elijah.

"Where've you been Elijah?"

"I was helping Moonlight defeat her counterpart, Eclipse. And let me tell you, fucking drama queen, although the two were kinda one in the same."

"Did you just call your girlfriend a drama queen? Dude if she finds out you said that your screwed, I called Twilight crazy and she made me sleep on the ground for a week!"

"Thats low." Silver said.

"I don't have one yet I can also say thats a Douchebag move." Dreamlight said Elijah glared at the three who glared back and he lost.

Black and the other three were watching this via a screen. All their jaws were on the ground save for Ezio who seemed annoyed.

"Are those idiots seriously going to be our opponents?!" Cabinfever asked.

"This is going to be very... Annoying." Ezio stated.

"I can't believe my double would say something like that, and he doesn't even have a girlfriend." Darklight sighed.

"Those fools aren't worth the fight." Black said.

Suddenly the door to the throne room burst open and out came Silver with his scythe in hand and he was already two feet away from Black and Cabinfever rushed towards him but was blasted into a wall as Black jumped out of his throne which was now split into two pieces. Dreamlight had kicked Darklight into a wall and Elijah was clashing with Ezio.

"So we aren't worth a fight eh? Well I could say the same thing about you but it wouldn't be true would it?"

'_Did he just compliment me?'_

"Like hell I did, are you gonna do something or what?"

"I'm not sure you realize who I am, I am the king of Nightmares. And these creatures, or as you call them "Friends" form what we like to call, "The Devil's elements".

"Well thats a pretty stupid name, I was thinking something more along the lines of "Demons elements" or something badass but the devils elements? Not very badass it seems like something a fanfiction writer would come up with." Silver said and was hit by a random falling brick. Black gave him an annoyed look."As well all this shit your saying is you guys self-proclaiming, I bet theres no one who calls you that."

"Silver I'm not sure nows the best time to be making fun of names." Dreamlight said Silver nodded and stood still for a moment.

"You will fall stupid human!" Black said charging at Silver as he hit him consistently. Dreamlight was about to help but was blocked off by his evil counterpart Darklight.

"You must be the royal guard general, otherwise known as my good counterpart."

"My names Dreamlight and your in my way."

"We are more a like than you think, you have to protect your king and I have to protect mine. But who's stronger?"

Dreamlight and Darklight, Silver and Black, Carbon and Cabinfever, Elijah and Ezio. The final battle has begun.

Elijah dodged an on coming slash from Ezio and countered using a water shield."Your defenses are impressive Elijah, but can you defend from this? Demon-Style, BLACK RIPPER!" Ezio yelled as his claws got larger and larger. Eventually too long and he slashed at Elijah's barrier, it got weaker with each and every strike and at this rate Elijah would be dead in mere minutes.

"Black Ripper lowers the defenses of its user as well right? Well that leaves you open as well." Elijah said creating a spiked barrier."Now its a matter of which will last longer, your claws or my shield."

"Your arrogant to think you can last against and even counter my claws of death. I'm known as the devil element of death, you do realize that this makes you a dead man right?"

"The arrogance comes from the one who says otherwise, yet I admit to it." Elijah said confusing Ezio.

'_He's not letting up his defenses! My plans are all failing!'_

"Water-Style specializes in defenses so why stray away from the advantage? I should have used that tactic when fighting Silver but I was too arrogant to realize my mistake." Ezio attacked him relentlessly trying to break the shield which was slowly giving way with each strike, yet he was also hurting more with each strike.

Eventually Ezio had let up his attacks to rest, then Elijah started his own attack."You wanna know something Ezio? You might just be an easier foe than I thought." He said his body glowing blue."But you underestimated us, all of us. Second boost activate!" Elijah said as the blue aura surrounding him expanded.

"Weapon-Style new Style! God-Style Water boost!" He yelled sending out a blast of incredibly high pressured water."You may represent death but water itself houses life to thousands of beings great and small, you could call it the element of life but lets just call it what it is." He said collapsing from using all that power as Carbon, Dreamlight and Silver still had to defeat their opponents, but were having a little trouble.

"Hehehe, so I hear your married to a princess am I right my odd counterpart?" Cabinfever asked as he blasted Carbon with poisonous energy. Carbons weapon melted the second it touched the stuff.

Carbon cringed and summoned another weapon.'_At this rate I'll have run out of weapons before I can even hit him!_' True he had a limited weapon supply but one thing that Cabinfever tried not to make noticable was the fact he two had a limited supply of his poison.

"Well? Are you going to answer me or am I going to have to do something to that princess?" Carbon snapped and disappeared."Oh whats this? I love tricks, but you can't hide my dear pegasis." He said spurting the ground with poison, that if Carbon so much as stepped on it he would be dead.

Carbon was at a loss and flew over him, Cabin looked around but couldn't find him.

"You retreated? Interesting, that princess of yours will make a fine decoration on my wall of victims." He said as Carbon froze, Cabin was looking dead at him yet he couldn't see him."Come on out Carbon, or else your princess gets it." He said holding up an unconscious Twilight. Carbon stared at him in horror then she woke up.

"Carbon help me!" She screamed, something seemed wrong though as Carbon suddenly hit a realization.

Carbon swooped in but instead of grabbing Twilight he hit Cabinfever dead in the face via a round house kick. Twilight fell into the poison and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"You can threaten me, you can hurt me and destroy everything I own, but if you so much as touch my Twilight. I'll kill you." He said his body surrounded by a grey aura."Now you die Cabinfever, Weapon-Style new Style! God-Style Wind boost!" He yelled letting out a wave of wind energy sharp enough to slice the poison and Cabinfever with it sending the dark green nightmares guts everywhere. Carbon stood up and looked over to Silver."Do it dude!" He yelled passing out.

Two left, the two strongest of each group are about to face off for the win.

* * *

**Hey guys and girls I know these chapters have been extremely short but I wanted to extend the the Arc and story as much as possible cause as you can guess after this Arc the wedding chapter and the epilogue are the only things left so I want to extend it(and torture you mercilessly) *Ahem, excuse me update for you every 7 days, this next chapter is going to be chapter 12 and the end of the Arc.**

**Meaning chapter 13 is going to be the finale and then the epilogue comes. Do you guys think I should make a spinoff? I have thought about it and it seems very interesting, maybe the story could focus on the two OC's Ryan and Christopher? Who knows?!(Me of course)**

**Next chapter: Gods VS Devils: The final battle!**


	12. Episode 12: GODS VS DEVILS!

**Chapter 12:Gods VS Devils: The Final Battle!**

* * *

Silver and Dreamlight, being the only two good guys left, were about to go up against a Nightmare changeling army, two Nightmares who were their counterparts one who claims to be a king. And the other has a sworn duty to protect that self-proclaimed king.

Silver knew that it would take a miracle for them to get out alive. First was the army, then came the two Nightmares. These two were prepared for it but they couldn't win as easily.

"My army will kill them before they can even reach me." Black said smugly with a grin that matched his words.

"Of course sir, but what if they can learn "it" like the other two?" Darklight asked, Silver and Dreamlight had to retreat to get their unconscious friends out of the castle which took a few hours considering the two princesses who were awake but too tired to move. They of course fought over who Silver should carry, in which he knocked them both out and carried both.

"Even if they could they'd have to have close to no energy left and that technique isn't enough to kill a devil." He replied. As much as he knew about the "new" Style, God-Style, he couldn't tell wether they would be able to or not because Silver single handedly killed Nimbus, one of the 50 ultimate demons said to have been created by the Devil himself. Anyone who could defeat even one had to have a ton of power.

"Sir their here, and they've regenerated their comrades."

"What?! HOW?!" Black looked out to see multiple figures walking towards his army."Kill them! Kill them all!"

Silver's group was enlarged, due to a few waking up they were healed by Hallow and went to go fight, the ones who stayed back were, the two princesses, Fern, Hallow and Derek and Moonlight as well as the group of royal guards that came along for support but luckily it wasn't needed. the group of fighters consisted of Silver, Carbon, Dreamlight, Elijah, Ryan and Christopher were going up against an army.

"This is fair right? They've got an army." Ryan said in a cocky voice.

"Me, Ryan, Carbon and Elijah will handle the army but you guys need to get through is the problem." Christopher said and Silver and Dreamlight nodded. Only their counterparts were left, they were passed the thought that only counterparts could kill each other yet they still did it.

They charged into the army as Dreamlight used his swords to kill any changeling nearby him and Silver used his scythe to chop at least four at a time. The fight was roughly 6 versus 6,000 and so far the 6k weren't doing very well as their numbers were dropping incredibly fast. Dreamlight rushed ahead and was nearly met with a blade but Silver blocked it and killed the changeling and they both ran through killing anything in their way. Eventually they reached the two they needed to face.

"So you actually made it? I'm not going to be the cliche villian if I win this fight, meaning you'll be dead, I'm going to rape your precious princesses."

"Over my cold dead body mother fucker." Silver said lifting his scythe about to send a strike. Black summoned a pitch black katana that was 3 feet long and seemed thicker than a normal blade.

"This blade is thick enough to withstand the weight of Nimbus, in fact it was the weapon I tamed him with." Black said, Dreamlight glared at Darklight who stood there with a smirk on his face.

"Sir, may I take them on?"

"But of course Darklight I have faith in your efforts."

Darklight charged at Silver about to strike then they all heard a bolt of lightning and Silver was gone. Black turned around and was met with a fist and was launched into his own army. Silver rushed in and hacked at anything he could see slashing Black in the arm and killing at least 20 all in one go.

"Still think I'm not worth the fight you bastard?" Silver asked tilting his head, Black responded by turning his arms into blades and running at him.

He sliced at Silver who blocked everything with his scythe, if he struck down he blocked it if he strike up he blocked it if he struck from both sides, he blocked it. Black was unable to get a hit on him no matter what he did. Silver jumped back and sent out a blast of electricity killing the nightmare changelings in the vicinity and sending Black backwards.

Silver was having no trouble with him yet Black seemed to be nearly out of energy already, Silver knew this was a fake because he wouldn't be called their king if he only had this much power.

"You know, your just as weak as your changeling army." He said to taunt him into using his full power, if Silver attacked now he would have been demolished. Black had anticipated him to do so so he put up an act.

"Well I thought I was facing an immature opponent. But if you want to see my REAL power then its your loss." He said as a black aura radiated around his entire body. He stood back up from his knees, at this point the aura had engulfed his body so much that Silver couldn't see Black's clothes, all he saw were his two beady red eyes."Now you face one of the fifty ultimate demons, now you dies." He said as arms came out of his back with a single claw on each about 6 feet long each.

Silver readied his scythe and prepared for the worst as he was sent back by a blast of energy. One that was sent by none other than Black, Silver looked at the appendages and tried to dodge and keep an eye on them but couldn't do both at the same time as he was sent into the castle walls multiple times doing great amounts of damage to his body.

Black looked at Silver who was not only still standing but seemed to have barely any scratches on his body and he wiped the blood of his mouth and said.

"Is that all you've got? I was expecting a major power boost but it doesn't seem as though you've gotten that much of a power boost. But now its my turn." Silver said getting down on one knee as his own body was surrounded by a yellow aura.

'_How can he activate God-Style now?! That Style should only work when the user is low on energy! Wait, this isn't god Style.'_ Black was hit by a large beam of lightning and he screamed in pain as the beam subsided to reveal his torn body.

Silver let out a huff as he walked over to the guy."Hey, hey... HEY!" Silver shouted trying to wake him up.

"Why don't you kill me?"

"Cause I don't want to, you said you were one of these "ultimate demons" and I assume Nimbus was as well."

"Yes in fact me, Ezio, Cabinfever and Darklight are all demons created by the Devil. He created us because the Angel's or as they are fomerly known now as Angel-Style users were winning the war, God himself then assigned four Angel's powers beyond belief. They were known as the Demonslayers or God-Style users."

"Both seem bad ass. And the reason I didn't kill you is because I thought you could have a second chance."

"In this state the evil has no control over me, kill me before it takes over and I have to warn you that the others are soon to be released from hell. The previous demonslayers were unable to kill them so they trapped them deep within Tartarus." Black said his wounds slowly recovering."Hurry before I recover, it was awesome meeting you Silver. I never thought I could see myself as the good guy, yet here you are." He said crying.

Silver finished him with a quick decapitation to make sure he went out fast and permanently. Dreamlight's counterpart Darklight was the only one left.

Darklight, Black, Cabinfever, Ezio, Nimbus, Ryos and Dragomere. All of the ultimate demons said to have been created by the Devil to destroy the Angels and to over throw God himself, yet only four were said to have stood in the demons way and triumphed over the evil. But what Black did not say was obvious to Silver, sacrifices were definitely made when fighting the demon army. This frustrated him the most so much so that he was unable to focus on the group of changelings advancing on him as Carbon ran in front of them.

"Yo Silver! Snap out of it dude we got incoming!" Just as Carbon said Silver nodded getting his head back as he discarded the thoughts he had in his mind about sacrifices.

Still, the two dragons Caelum and Draco had sacrificed themselves for them. And Draco wasn't even tamed by anyone, comes to show how a common enemy can bring even the most unknown strangers together. Once the army of changelings was defeated they all regrouped outside the castle as Ryan turned around and summoned his own pair of earth gauntlets and brought down the castle for good. And as the castle sank into the ground they all watched as not only once the dwelling place of both princess Luna and princess Celestia crumbled for the last time. Not only were they destroying the reminder of the two lost lives but they were also destroying the most painful memory Equestria has ever had, the reminder of the day Nightmare Moon first arose.

* * *

**Two days later(****Resumed ****Days till final: 3 days left): Silver's POV**

* * *

Its been two full days since the incident and I still couldn't get what Black said out of my mind as I looked out the castle window to see the sun on its way down the horizon. I wondered how the heroes in comic books and videogames were able to handle this kind of thing cause I sure as hell couldn't no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't forget how I watched as my friend Caelum who I barely met died right in front of me with literally no time to say anything.

_Flashback_

_I looked at Caelum as he was about to attack but all of a sudden a black blade pierced him and went through his throat. I heard him let out his last roar as he fell to the ground._

_"CAELUM!"_

_"Now lets see how you handle him without your pathetic dragon!" I charged at Nimbus and summoned an Angel-Style sword as I ran up the beasts spine towards his head. The rest was a blur until I woke up and noticed the monster had no more head and Black was mumbling something as I walked up to Caelums limp body._

_"You won't have been in vane my friend."_

_"You killed him... I won't let you walk away from this place alive! Even if it means killing myself I won't let you go back to your life!"_

_End Flashback_

I sighed as the sun set over the mountain that housed Canterlot castle. It was indeed beautiful but I couldn't focus correctly as the thoughts on what might happen in the future clouded my mind. Luna walked into the room.

"Hey Silver, I'm sorry about Caelum, I just found out from Dreamlight." She said to me in a worried tone.

"It's fine, as long as his death wasn't in vane I'm sure he'd be happy. Actually thats what I would say, I didn't get to know him that much in the little time we knew him." I said sighing.

"That's because you were always getting into random fights and stuff. I think I got to know him fairly well and I think he'd be happy that you defeated them."

"But thats the thing, they haven't been defeated yet. Luna those nine enemies including Dragomere and Nimbus were a part of fifty other monsters, no, demons that the Devil himself created and for all we know they could've just been weak scouts compared to possible future encounters." I said to her and she looked down."Just as well theres eventually gonna come a time where we're gonna have to fight an army of fifty thousand as well as the fifty."

"You haven't used God-Style yet though haven't you? You've still got plenty of power up your sleeve cause from the way I saw it you against King Black was a pretty one-sided fight tipped in your favor." She said hugging me."You know we haven't been alone like this for a long time. I kind of miss it."

"Kind of? Now I feel as if you don't enjoy my company." I joked to get my mind of it.

"I do but, I also don't want to get anything above my sister. Because all you need to do is get one of us pregnant and then theres no way your decision would matter. Besides I'm perfectly fine with whoever you choose, but the REAL question is. Are YOU fine with it?" Luna's words struck me like a wrecking ball, maybe she was right, maybe it was ME who couldn't decide.

Maybe I'm just that weak mentally, I had no idea anymore. This all got so violent and dangerous so fast yet these two put their lives down for mine just like I did for them... I had good friends but I couldn't possibly ask them for advice despite what anybody says I know this is a decision I have to make on my own. No matter what I WILL make the right decision and I will do everything in my power to help the one I don't choose, although I'm not sure how that would settle for the other. I'm not exactly one to get depressed but right now I was far passed that and I was slowly getting my determination back little by little.

And at some point in time I had fully regained my conscious thoughts as I ran out of the room down the stairs to the two princesses who were currently visiting with Twilight and Cadence. I ran into the room they were talking in.

"I've decided who I want to marry!" I said as they all froze, Celestia almost started crying and put her hand over her mouth and Luna's eyes widened.

Cadence picked up a table and ran at me with it in hand. Twilight looked at me with curiosity as everybody who was at the fight and even Shade and Chezoo as well as Derek were standing there. The rest of the mane 6 and Roseluck as well all stood there staring at me as I grabbed the table the was swung at me and.

"I choose-"

* * *

***Insert TROLL-FACE* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH*Breaths in* HAH!**

**You guys thought I was actually going to pick this chapter did you?! Well now that wouldn't be fun now would it?!**

**Silver: Can I tell them now?**

**Yes you may NOT tell them.**

**Silver: Okay then, so we fooled you guys right? **

***Grabs metal pipe* I hope you guys don't mind the brain splatter thats about to happen, anyways guys I will see you next time!**

**Next chapter: A PONYRIFIC Finale!**


	13. Final episode: The calm AFTER the storm

**HEY GOIYS WALCOME BACK! Anyways my hyperness out of the way, heres the deal I decided to let Tia go unfortunately and ****  
**

* * *

**Silver's POV(Days till final: 1****)**

* * *

I ran into the room they were talking in and said."I've decided who I want to marry!" I said as they all froze, Celestia was close to tears and put a hand over her mouth and Luna's eyes widened.

Cadence picked up a table and ran at me with it in hand. Twilight looked at me with curiosity as everybody from the fight and even Shade and Cheizoo as well as Derek were standing there, the rest of the mane 6 and Roseluck stood there in the door staring at me. I blocked the table that was swung at me and revealed who I was going to marry."I-I... Tia I know that you love me as well and I you too Luna, I just don't know wether you'll accept whoever I choose."

"Silver we'll be fine if anything it hurts more not knowing that it would to know." Celestia said hugging me.

"Are you both positive about this?" They both nodded and I continued."I've chosen Luna, she was the first person besides my friends in the human world I trusted, and if it weren't for her I wouldn't be here now." I said, Ryan

"So! When are you two getting hitched?" Ryan asked in his usual smug tone.

"Tomorrow!" Luna said as his eyes became the size of dinner plates.

"Silver. What. The. Fuck?" He asked as his mind was ruined.

"Don't worry dude everythings been prepared for two days now, if anything we're lucky it wasn't cancelled entirely." I said and he looked down for a second and then lifted a finger in realization.

"So the whole incident almost cancelled the wedding?"

"What the fuck do you think?! The groom could have been dead and nobody even knew who the bride was! Also no one was at the castle except for a few guards!" I yelled at him. He smirked and shrugged.

"Your so easy to tease. Also what did I tell you?" He asked pulling on my ears.

"Screw you!" I kicked him between the legs forcing him onto the ground. Everyone laughed at him as he rolled around writhing in pain.

The rest of the ponies who visited us had left at about 6pm and due to the weather getting slightly chilly the sun was already near setting. I was once again on the balcony but this time with Luna again. She had cuddled up to me as she tugged on my arm I smiled at her and looked as the sun set and the region became silent and dark. It was a peaceful kind of silent but the fact it was dark reminded me of what Black had said, fifty thousand demons under the command of fifty ultimate demons. I had guessed that the Nightmare changelings in the army they faced afterwards were apart of that fifty thousand but that was a mere guess.

Luna noticed the troubled look I had on my face and kissed me. This time it was a normal kiss and I enjoyed it then she pulled away, much to my distress. I let out an "Aw" and she eyed me seductively.

"You should be happy, after all that may be the last time you can kiss me without the tongue." I blushed slightly as her eyes moved away from me."Also I know what your worried about and not because I peeked into your mind. Your worried about what Black said about having an army huh?" I nodded and she leaned closer to me."Well don't, because right now you're a hero and you saved Equestria and the human world, we'll just have to cross that bridge when we get there."

We'll cross that bridge when we get there huh? I guess she was right, my depression was unnecessary compared to what might have gone down in the two years I was away and apparently whatever happened surely strengthened the two princesses as well the mane six and Carbon. My cousin and Carbon's brother, Ryan and Christopher, came into Equestria as well to visit us and ended up helping us defeat the Nightmares. Even though it wasn't their fight everybody went all in to help, and the more I think about it the more sacrifice comes to mind. And the more I think about it the more I get depressed and the more I get depressed the worse I feel. Feeling sorry for both myself and everyone here I guess wouldn't be the right ending, so I've got to get my head in the game, I am getting married after all.

I walked back into the room with Luna in my arms and a smile on my still half worried face.

* * *

**The next at(Days till final: 0) Narrator's POV**

* * *

The next day was arguably the greatest day of Silver's life, he had married the girl he loved, all his friends were there. Yet despite all this and more his mind was never fully focused on any of it at all, he couldn't stop thinking about the fifty thousand, and the forty one more ultimates out there, waiting for the right moment. But for now the current story's over with a nice happy ending.

"Yup!" Pinkie shouted.

Er... Ahem anyways whats done is done. Now only fate will tell what the future holds for these magical ponies and their new king.

"Hell yeah!" Silver shouted as he walked towards the castle balcony.

"You know this is the same balcony I was on when they crowned me a princess." Twilight said as Carbon put a wing around his princess and Ryan smirked at his cousin.

"You'd better be a worth it King Silver, otherwise I will-"

"You will what?" Luna interrupted, Ryan rubbed the back of his head blushing as he mumbled something under his breath that made her laugh.

"Congratulations Silver I look forward to being a part of your kingdom." Shade said.

"Wonder what we can expect from our new king eh Hallow?" Fern asked nudging his best friend in the arm.

"First order of business, Elijah, Dreamlight and Carbon come with me I'd like to discuss something with you." Silver said with a look in his eyes as the three followed him into the castle.

"Now as you three may already know, Black said something about an army-"

"Of fifty thousand demon soldiers and the fifty ultimate demons that controlled them." Carbon interrupted him and earned a bash on the head by Dreamlight and Elijah.

"First off Elijah your captain of the royal guard now, and Dreamlight I'd like for you to be the leader of the entirety that is the royal guard. As well I need to test your strengths, as God-Stylists you have many weaknesses that including your Wind, Water and Fire-Style relations."

"So, what? Are we gonna have to fight each other? Or do we spar with you?"

"Thats up to you, though I'd prefer Dreamlight spars with you, I want to see if Elijah's improved since I last fought him." They all nodded and he stood back from them and told Shade teleport them to the desert between Canterlot and Ponyville, he had also left Luna a note.

She after all would have to understand though why he did this, why he's so worried and depressed. He took a battle stance as Elijah did the same activating his God-Style.

"God-Style Water boost!" he yelled as he launched blades made of water at him, Silver blocked them with his Angel-Style sword and looked at him. He swung around and roundhouse kicked him away.

Elijah charged at Silver again and sent him into a dune of dust as he fell to the ground and got back up. He looked at Silver and he looked back at him, he was holding back cause Silver wasn't attacking so. He granted his wish and swung at him creating an explosion that sent him into a mountain wall nearby. Carbon and Dreamlight were not evenly matched either and the fight was currently in Carbon's favor.

Silver received a punch from Elijah that sent him back a little bit. Silver coughed up dust from all the sand getting kicked up and he could hear Elijah doing so too as he looked over to Carbon and Dreamlight to see them both passed out.

"Well they're done, how about we finish ours?" Elijah asked, and Silver nodded as he was surrounded by a blue aura and ran at the silver haired hero.

Silver pulled back a hand and filled it with and electric blast as he then gave him a nice haymaker. Elijah tanked the hits like they were nothing and Silver jumped back.

"You've improved a lot but you'll need a lot more power to defeat the demons, I barely defeated Nimbus and Black. If you were to fight them you wouldn't stand a chance." Silver said and Elijah looked at him and then grinned."You gonna help me with these two?" He nodded and picked up Carbon and walked towards Ponyville and Silver did the same with Dreamlight and walked towards Canterlot.

_'Maybe Black wasn't referring to us... We don't have nearly enough power to defeat the demons on our own.'_ Silver thought to himself as he reached the castle and was greeted by his new wife Luna.

"Welcome back, I see the test went according to plan?"

"I don't think the demon was referring to us when he talked about the demonslayers, yes we use god-style but I doubt we'll be able to defeat two more of these ultimate demons."

"I don't doubt your power and you shouldn't either, if anything you should train the other four to be stronger than yourself that way you CAN defeat the most you can." She said kissing him and he smiled.

"Alright then, we'll train and when the demons come back we'll be ready!" He said as everyone cheered.

* * *

Equestria, a peaceful place with few conflicts. Now has four heroes protecting its heart, what will happen to those heroes? Will the demons win? Or will the good guys win? Those are all questions best left unanswered for now as this story ends and a new one begins. Those who fight for good and those who fight for evil will someday clash once again but until then we must enjoy the peace we have in our own worlds.

Love, loyalty, strength, leadership. All key elements in one place will eventually fight against the demons of the Devil's creation as the ultimate fighters, demonslayers.

Now enough rambling you want to know why it ends here? Well its like I said, but everything will be answered in due time. Just be patient and wait for that time to come and you'll find all the answers you need. Alongside your friends you will accomplish greatness, Friendship is Magic after all.

* * *

**Ollo people! I hope you enjoyed this beautiful finale of finales!**

**Silver: Welp thats it for now we're done!**

** I hope you enjoyed my little(PONY) series! And my reason for just putting the last bit of my MLP story series is because it just doesn't and never did meet my own expectations. I was hoping to get to 15 follows and 10 faves each one but the only story that's perfectly hit that is my minecraft story of all things.**

**And that's over shadowing my oldest story New Life... if you DO want me to continue then I'm very sorry but this is how it has to be. I may make a different story but it will have absolutely NOTHING to do with this one and all the characters won't be in it anymore it'll just be my three OC's Silver, Adriana and Shane. I hope that one reaches my expectations and does better than this.**

**My Little Pony: New Life**

**My Little Pony: The After Life**

**Coming soon: My Little Pony: Life's End(Is a 10k long oneshot!)**

**I hope you've enjoyed so far, I'm out!**


End file.
